


Libertine

by SweetXscape



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Ironheart (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Priests, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Assault, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Catholic School, Catholicism, Child Abuse, Choking, Churches & Cathedrals, Confessions, Daddy Kink, Dark Tony Stark, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Life, Double Penetration, Emotional Manipulation, Ephebophilia, Evil Tony Stark, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Graphic Description, Grooming, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Infidelity, Jealous Tony Stark, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation Kink, Mental Health Issues, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Molestation, Murder-Suicide, Peter Parker Whump, Possessive Tony Stark, Predator/Prey, Priest Abuse, Roman Catholicism, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Scent Kink, Sexual Abuse, Sickfic, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark-centric, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Villain Tony Stark, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetXscape/pseuds/SweetXscape
Summary: Tony Stark, a successful televangelist, is an upstanding Priest, well-respected and adorned within his community for his good deeds and saving countless souls from an eternity of damnation. But, what many aren’t aware of is the sadistic man that resides underneath the long thick black clergy robe that intentionally uses the vulnerable confessions in sacrament from the members of his congregation against them in the most nefarious, sinister ways.
Relationships: Miles Morales/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Riri Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. Like a Lion, He Seeks Whom He May Devour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be one singular chapter, but the plot bunny running around in my head wouldn’t let that be, so here we are...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a disclaimer: this story is going to cover a lot of disturbing subject matters, proceed with caution and at your own discretion. Thank you in advance.

* * *

“Thank you, Father Stark, for your compassion, generosity and grace! Without your help; Stephanie and I would’ve surely lost our home. How could we ever possibly thank you for all that you’ve done for us?”

“I ask for nothing in return, only for your obedience to the Lord thy Father and your continued unwavering faith in what is right and what is true.”

“Certainly Father Stark,” the young male nods profusely with a tearful gaze in his bright green eyes. “We cannot thank you enough!”

“Do not thank me, Brother Michael, for I am merely a vessel used for the Lord thy father to spread the word — the truth! — and be as much of a blessing to His people as I possibly can in the allotted time I was given on this earth. This is all of His doing. It is He who deserves all of the praise and glory.”

“Of course Father Stark, of course, I understand.”

Tony’s eyes drift to the quiet figure that stands beside the young man, the petite young woman with the dark alluring eyes and sandy brown hair. Instinctively, her hand claps around her belly, causing his eyes to briefly drift down to her swollen middle.

“Sister Stephanie, you look quite ravishing. Pregnancy suits you well. How far along are you?”

“About seven and a half months now, the baby’s expected around spring, but Michael thinks they’ll arrive sooner.” The young woman playfully teases, nudging her husband with her arm. “I doubt it though.”

“Oh, don’t be too hard on him now. He’s just excited. Being first-time parents is a big deal. You two have been eternally blessed with new life. You have much to look forward to.”

Michael glances at his wife contemplatively before he turns to face Tony again.

“...We were hoping you would be there, for the birth of the baby, to bless him or her when they are born and subsequently baptize them.”

“I would be absolutely honored to be there for the birth and to officially perform the baptism.”

“That would mean the world to us, Father Stark. Thank you!”

“No. Thank _you_ for affording me the pleasures of doing such an honor. I surmise I will see you two next Sunday, yes?”

“Without a doubt Father Stark, without a doubt.” The young man eagerly reassures with a bright smile.

“Goodbye Father Stark,” the young woman smiles at him, a familiar twinkle in those dark brown eyes as she offers him a small wave as she’s led away by her husband, disappearing among the thicket of people conversing as they exited the cathedral.

“Father Stark, you’re wife requires your assistance in the conference hall.”

Tony resists the urge to roll his eyes to the back of his damn head at the mention of his wife, biting down on his tongue instead and forcing a bright, enthusiastic smile as he turns towards the deacon.

“Lead the way deacon Allister.”

* * *

“…It’s a girl.”

“…Hmm?”

“The baby,” Stephanie answers as he turns away from the body mirror to face her, where she lays on the king sized bed, naked and tangled in the bed sheets. “My last appointment, the doctor asked if Michael and I wanted to know the gender, Michael was _dying_ to know — you know how impatient he can be — and we found out it was a girl. I can tell he was a bit disappointed, he wants a baby boy so badly, but I suppose he’ll live.”

“Boys are overrated; I’ll never understand the hoopla over them. Girls are far more superior, more intelligent, less rowdy, mature faster, not to mention, they’re more prone to obedience, are not adverse to authority and are way cuter to boot.”

“You think so?” Stephanie giggles, crawling out of bed and padding across the soft, cushy carpet and peering behind him, pressing her swollen belly against the length of his back. “I never heard from that type of perspective on gender preferences before. I like it.”

Tony finishes buttoning up the last of his dress shirt and spins around to face the young woman that stood before him in all of her glorious nudity. Immediately, his arms enclose around her, pulling her in close to him (or as closely as her swollen middle allowed) and his eyes instantly catch sight of her lactating breasts, making his mouth water in response. Tony was tempted to lean down and suckle them in a similar way he knew his unborn daughter would the moment she was born, but he resists the urge instead. He was already running past the allotted time he scheduled for himself and Stephanie, rendering him more than a few minutes late for Bible study.

“It’s the truth,” Tony murmurs. “Women and girls played an integral part in the Bible. Hell, a woman gave birth to God’s only begotten son. If that isn’t admirable, I don’t know what is.”

Those dark brown eyes gleam with unadulterated desire as they gaze at him with a softness and warmth that could only be mistaken for love.

“This baby will be an immense blessing to your life, Stephanie. She will grow to be a magnificent being and will go on to do big things that will change the world. She was conceived for a specific purpose and the older she gets, the clearer that purpose for her will become.”

“Oh Tony,” Stephanie visibly flushes at his words, spoken with such conviction and self-assuredness, she couldn’t even keep her eyes leveled with his out of slight intimidation at the power behind his words and nothing short of utter self-consciousness. “Do you really believe that?”

“I not only believe it sweetheart, I _know_ it to be true. Mark my words. It’s in His plan, for her life and yours.”

“Wow…” Stephanie breathes, visibly unnerved by his words and a bit shaken up by them. “That’s… a lot.”

“Don’t be frightened Steph,” Tony reassures, reaching a hand out to brush against the side of her cheek as a show of affection. “You won’t be alone; I will be there to assist you through it all as well as Michael. He will never give you more than you will ever be able to handle.”

“…Michael would go ballistic if he knew he wasn’t the father of this child. It would crush him.”

Stephanie looks away from him, in unadulterated shame and unmistakable sadness. Tony’s hand that still lingered on her cheek slipped underneath her chin, lifting her head up and forcing those dark brown eyes to level with his again.

“Unfortunately, Michael wasn’t in His plan, it _needed_ to be me, I had to be the one that biologically fathered this child. I have no idea why, but it’s what He wanted and whether or not we understand it, we can never question Him or his plans for us. It is not our place to do so. There’s a reason for everything and sometimes, we aren’t meant to know them all.”

Stephanie nods understandingly, although her eyes were still filled with shame and sadness.

Tony leans in and presses a soft, tender kiss to her lips and it seems to do the trick, because the young woman half his age is leaning into him and wrapping her arms around his neck, whimpering in the kiss.

“Please don’t go yet, stay for a little while longer.”

“You know I can’t sweetheart. I’m already running behind schedule as is—”

“Please…” she pouts, battling those long curly lashes at him as she goes to lie on her back, draping her limbs across the bed languidly and spreading her legs apart, purposely giving him an exemplarily view of her dripping wet cunt covered by her light brown curls, damp and glistening from her own arousal. “…Gonna make me beg for it, Father Stark?”

There’s a visible twitch between his legs, causing a deep guttural sound to erupt at the back of his throat, his erection straining against his trousers as his eyes drift from between her legs, to her swelling round breasts and the erotic glint in her eyes, causing him to wet his lips in response.

“Depends sweetheart… how far are you willing to go? How badly do you want this cock?”

“Enough to beg for it, that’s for sure.” Stephanie giggles, almost deliriously as she props herself up by her elbows.

“What’re you waiting for, honey? Get on your knees, crawl to me and grovel at my feet, like the obedient pet that I know you are. If you want it that badly, you’ve gotta act like it, like _I’m_ your God.”

A ferocious glint flickers across those dark brown eyes and a moan slips past those soft, cupid’s bow lips as she slides off the bed with ease, down onto her knees and crawls on all fours across the short distance between them and leaves tantalizing kisses to his ankle, one of her hands sliding up his pant leg to grasp him through his trousers, evoking a deep groan from him in response.

“…Please fuck me, Father Stark. I won’t be able to properly function if I don’t have at least one more taste of your cock inside me to tide me over until next time. Please, make me whole again, Father Stark. Make me feel good. Fuck me. _Please_.”

She’s lapping at him through his trousers, wetting the fabric with her saliva as she drags her tongue across the outline of his erection protruding out against the material.

“Oh, Stephie, just like that, honey.” Tony grunts out, one of his hands falling into her sandy brown curls and began to tug at the individual locks of hair in a not so gentle way, evoking a whimper from the young woman kneeling before him. “Really know how to make a man feel good, sweetheart.”

Stephanie moans around his length, the vibrations sending chills up his spine, a heat rising up his cheeks as saliva drizzles from his chin as she hungrily mouths at his clothed erection.

One of her hands begins to tug at his belt buckle, fumbling with the buttons of his trousers and hastily yanking them down to his knees. She wastes no time dragging her tongue alongside his length through thin material of his underwear and Tony groans at her eagerness, reaching to grip the crown of her head and hold her in place, shoving his underwear clad cock inside her wet mouth, the heat from her enclosing around his swollen flesh has him visibly quivering in response.

“Stephie, you make me so happy, sweetheart. So, so happy…”

Tony begins to thrust his hips towards her face, slamming his cock deep inside her mouth, so deep he felt his tip brush against the back of her throat, causing her mouth to close around his cock like a goddamn suction, along with the friction of his underwear, tight and wet against his cock from her needy and slobbery suckles.

Tony lets out an audible grunt as he finds a steady pace that he likes and will get him off sooner rather than later. After all, he _is_ on a time limit here.

Stephanie takes it, like she always does, like the good girl he’s trained her to be since she was nineteen-years old, when he’d first met her, a freshman in college, where she’d just began seeing Michael Evans, her college sweetheart.

Oh, how quickly the time had flown by; Stephanie had blossomed into such a beautiful woman before his eyes. At twenty-seven-years old, she was an absolute stunner, no longer the shy naive virgin he’d met all those years ago who had been completely oblivious to all the wondrous pleasures in life that Tony happily introduced her to.

Stephanie had been a churchgoing girl for most of her life, a dedicated catholic girl from a lower middle-class family, ambitious and hungry for whatever life had to offer her. She’d wanted more from life than what she was given, curious and determined in nature, though she was too naive for her own good, which is precisely how she’d fallen into the predacious hands of Tony Stark.

Tony had seen it in her from the very first moment he’d met her and he used that naivete of hers to his advantage, exploited it and manipulated the situation in his favor, using the seniority of his age and the power behind his authority as her priest to get her to bend at his will and after prolonged months of endless grooming, she crumbled and it was then that he could _finally_ mold her the way he’d wanted her to be. He made her into the woman she was today, made her the seemingly perfect wife for Michael, and taught her all of the ins and outs to mind-blowing sex in many plentiful positions they’d experimented with together long before she became someone’s wife.

Tony would like to think somewhere in the distant parts of his mind that Michael would’ve thanked him for turning Stephanie out the way he had. If he didn’t, perhaps Michael would’ve eventually sought sexual relief elsewhere, because there was no way in hell a man like Michael would’ve been satisfied with Stephanie before Tony had gotten his hands on her. Tony had been a blessing for not only Stephanie, but for Michael as well, even if the young man hadn’t a clue about it. He certainly reaped the benefits of Tony’s handiwork and dedication to Stephanie since she was a vulnerable, inexperienced teenager hungry for something new, desperate for some type of sign that she had a meaningful purpose in life that went beyond the perimeters of her childhood home.

“Oh, Stephanie… that mouth of yours makes papa feel so good.” Tony groans, running his fingers through the soft curls that fell into her eyes as she desperately tried to bob her head in time for his vigorous thrusts. “…Such a good girl for me, aren’t you sweetheart? I couldn’t have asked for a better whore. You like being a whore for me, don’t you?” Tony’s thrusts become vicious as his breathing heavies by the second. “You love it when I face fuck you like this, huh? When I fucked you all over this bedroom you and Michael share, had you crying — _begging_ for more? You love it when I make you feel like such a naughty bitch, don’t you? When I put that baby in you and leave you with my cum inside you, dripping from your pussy that you have to manually clean or else that hubby of yours will know another man has had you, been inside of you, since you were that wide-eyed nineteen-year old girl riding cock for the first time and begging to be fucked harder, faster—”

Tony’s own words, along with Stephanie’s erotic, sensual moans, and the friction of his cock inside her mouth and the restrictions of his underwear caught in between is what eventually brings him over the edge, evoking an audible cry that rings through his own ears as he cums.

And it was the way she pulled off of him and scrambled to yank his underwear down and lick him clean that had his eyes damn near rolling to the back of his head, gradually firming up again just by how horny she was, how _hungry_ she was for his cock, unabashed in the way her tongue lavished him with sweet kisses and loving flicks of her tongue against his leaking tip.

As she gazes up at him, pink tongue darting out of her mouth like a kitten with wide brown eyes, open and lustful, he knows then that there was no way he’d be able to leave her, not like this, when she’d been so open for him, ready and willing.

“Sweet girl, you’ve got me wrapped around that finger of yours and you know it.” Tony murmurs as he threads his fingers through her hair languidly.

“Love you Tony, love you so much.” She mutters in between long, meaningful licks. “…Love you more than anything…”

And he knows, just by the way she’s gazing up at him, the way she’s suckling his cock, and the crimson blush coloring her cheeks and the wreckage she was in that moment because of him, that she means it and it chills Tony to the bone.

“…Even if you never say it, even if you don’t feel the same way, I love you Tony. I always have and always will. You’re the only man that holds the key to my heart and I’m honored to bring our daughter into this world to fulfill His purpose for her, even if it is a bit frightening.”

Releasing his cock from her grasp, she stands, now at eye level with him and leans into him, pressing her naked body flush against his half-clothed one and wraps her arms around his neck, nuzzling her nose against his before leaning in and slipping her tongue inside his mouth as she plants a salacious kiss to his lips.

“…I love you too.” Tony replies as soon as they pull away, mostly due to lack of oxygen. “…I love you too sweetheart.”

Tony wasn’t sure if he truly meant those words, although he’d come to care deeply for Stephanie over the years, bonded with her in a way he hadn’t with anyone else and took her under his wing when she’d been a lost young girl searching for her life’s purpose, he couldn’t say with 100% certainty whether he loved her or not. Tony wasn’t sure he had the ability to love anyone. Hell, he barely loved himself on most days. But if he did love, Stephanie would be the closest thing to it and he felt she needed to know that, needed to hear it from him, even if he wasn’t all that sure himself.

The tearful smile that emerges on her face is one that warms his belly with delight. He couldn’t believe three measly words had such a profound effect on people, how it could change so much in such a small amount of time.

Tony can admit that he never truly completely grasped the concept of love, but he did know it was something most longed to receive from others for most of their lives, would spend years upon years chasing it, and it was something that was special and unique, but hard to come by and truly experience in all of its supposed greatness.

Tony had a wife though and he couldn’t say that he truly loved her in any capacity — at least not going by the dictionary’s definition of love.

Pepper had always been there, handpicked by his parents, an arranged marriage if you will — for image purposes and whatnot. Pepper had been nice enough, easy on the eyes, loyal most of all (a trait Tony had come to greatly appreciate over the years). But there had never been a connection between them, a romantic connection that is. Perhaps, for Pepper it was, a one-sided unrequited love for him.

As the years had gone by, romantic feelings had developed on her end, but it was never reciprocated, except for public appearances, much like it had been for his parents and hers. Generations of arrange loveless marriages. Perhaps, Pepper had thought she’d be the one to be able to break the generational curse, shake things up a bit. Tony thought her efforts were adorable and amusing at best, but he did not love her and never would, no matter what she did in her desperate, oftentimes pathetic attempts to rouse his romantic and sexual interest in her, he would never feel for her what he felt for Stephanie.

Because of that, Pepper had grown envious of his dalliances, though she knew better than to ever expose him, it didn’t mean she was fond of the affairs he carried on with on the side that she was very much aware of.

Pepper gave him hell for it behind closed doors, away from the prying eyes of their congregation and sometimes Tony would find himself silencing her with his fists if his harsh, threatening words weren’t enough to.

Tony had never meant for things to escalate the way they always seemed to between himself and Pepper, but by heavens she possessed such a grating tone of voice that sounded like nails on a chock board whenever she yelled. It got underneath his skin like nothing else and it practically drove him to the edge of his sanity.

Pepper was the only one that had that effect on him. He never put his hands on any of his mistresses, so he knew it was Pepper that was the problem and he tried so desperately not to allow her to get him to that violent place, but oftentimes, he found difficulty in suppressing his desires to wrap his hands around her throat and squeeze until breath left her lungs for eternity. It was morbid, but it was honestly how he felt about his wife, more often than he’d ever be willing to admit.

“…You’re it for me, Tony. You’re all I want. No one’s ever measured up to you, not even Michael. No one can.”

“Oh, sweetheart… always such a needy little girl, I doubt you’re this way with Mikey boy.”

“He’ll never bring out the side of me that you can. I’ll never be this way for anyone else but you papa. I’m only a whore for you.”

“Mmm, I like the sound of that. You belong to me, is that what you’re saying Stephie?”

“Only you,” she reassures, trailing wet kisses down his jaw. “My body chose you to father my offspring, only allowed your sweet sperm inside my egg to conceive our beautiful baby girl. That should tell you something.”

“Yes,” Tony groans at her words. “That I’ve programmed your body to only accept me as the owner of it. It’s become so familiar with my touch, with my cock, with my semen, it won’t accept anyone else, and your body won’t be as receptive to any other man except me. Isn’t that right?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she moans, slipping his index finger that rested on her cheek into her mouth and sucking on it like a lollipop. “…I’m your bitch.”

That was the final straw for Tony, the straw that broke the camel’s back. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he hoists her up onto his, to which she wraps her legs around him, and he carries her the short distance to the messy, unkempt bed that they previously occupied not even an hour prior.

Gently, he lays her down and reluctantly breaks their impassioned kiss to undress. She pouts and whines at the loss of contact and Tony couldn’t help but chuckle in amusement at her display of indignant impatience.

“You’re such a greedy little thing; I’ve spoiled you too much, but I would be lying if I said I didn’t Iove how eager you always are for papa’s cock, like you’ll die without it.”

“I just might,” Stephanie teases, biting down on her lip in tantalizing manner. “I crave your cock like nothing else. Sometimes, when Michael’s fucking me from the back, I imagine it’s you, I pray that it’s you and I orgasm so powerfully, _every_ single time.” Stephanie chuckles, almost as if in a reminiscent manner. “…It really makes him feel like a man. He thinks it’s because of him, but in reality, I’m imagining it’s Father Stark taking me from the back, licking my pussy out until I shake.”

“When’d you become such a naughty girl, huh?” Tony grunts as he matches her nudity, covering her body with his own, evoking a needy moan from the young woman beneath him at the skin on skin contact. “You used to be the sweetest girl…”

“And then I met you and the rest is history.” Stephanie laughs and Tony smiles, leaning down and covering her mouth with his.

As Tony fucks her for the umpteenth time that evening, he thinks about the lies he will conjure up for his absence at weekly Bible study meetings held at the cathedral.

* * *

“I surmise you went to visit your favorite slut today, no?”

Tony pauses in his movements, toothbrush hanging halfway out of his mouth as he peers out from the bathroom door where he finds Pepper in nothing but her bra, searching for night clothes. He quietly watches her move around the room before he decides to respond.

Tony wasn’t in the least bit attracted to Pepper, though he wouldn’t deny her objective attractiveness, it did nothing for him in particular, but it wouldn’t stop him from staring at her nudity whenever it was presented to him and on full display like it was now.

Besides, he figured she did it on purpose, to attract his attention, and it did, but only temporarily, unfortunately for her.

“…What would give you that impression?” Tony asks, tearing his eyes from her naked form as she turns to look at him.

“I could smell her perfume on you the minute you walked through the front door.”

Tony rinses his mouth of the foaming toothpaste and exits the bathroom, kicking off his slippers as he goes to sit on the edge of his side of the bed.

“Stephanie? Or…?”

“You know it’s her, Tony. Don’t play dumb with me. Who else would it be?” Pepper retorts, unable to conceal the disdain in her tone of voice.

“I’m not playing dumb; I’m just saying… it could be anyone else, really. You know she’s not the only one I’m fucking on, right?”

Although Stephanie was the only mistress of his that he’d continued to see on a regular basis, he enjoyed fishing for a reaction out of Pepper, loved how she would allow her unadulterated jealousy to make an absolute fool out of her. It was amusing to him.

“Let’s just say I know that repulsive odor anywhere.”

“Oh, don’t be like that Pep.” Tony patronizes with snarky tone of voice as he turns his head to look at her. “Lashing out at my mistress will not make me love you or want to fuck you, so there’s no need to be nasty. She’s pregnant for goodness sake; can’t you show a little more respect and compassion?”

“Why would I show compassion towards that bitch or that bastard child?”

“You watch your mouth you old hag. That’s my child you’re speaking on.” Tony snaps, silencing Pepper almost immediately as she seems to startle at his fierce reaction. “You know the child you were unable to give me? The only thing I _ever_ asked of you, ever desired from this dysfunctional marriage and you couldn’t even do that! Your polluted womb could not even produce me an heir. Can you _really_ blame me for looking elsewhere? To a _real_ woman that could give me what you never could?”

His words cut her like a knife, like they were intended to, and the heavy, deafening silence that follows thereafter lets him know he won’t be hearing her mouth for the rest of her night, which was always a good thing. It meant he would get a goodnight’s rest and he could ignore the barely disguised cries of his weeping wife beside him, either from his malicious words, vicious blows of his fists, or at the realization that she’d never be able to give him the baby she knew he’d wanted, a baby would’ve been her only opportunity at accessing even just a miniscule percentage of his love — something that would’ve been better than what she had now — but she was barren, which meant that he would never have a “legitimate” heir to his throne and there was no chance in hell that she would ever receive the love from him that she so desperately craved.

The silver lining Tony found in it all was the fact that at least these particular nights didn’t escalate into violence like it sometimes would. Those nights in particular were the absolute _worst_ and Tony tried his hardest not to let things to get to that point, but Pepper would make that so damn difficult for him. Sometimes, she didn’t know when to shut the fuck up.

Thankfully, she did this particular night and Tony was grateful.

* * *

The news of Stephanie’s untimely death hits Tony harder than he ever thought anything ever would.

The pain ripples through him like a ferocious tidal wave, a persistent panging sensation throughout his entire body, from the tips of his hair to the very ends of his toes. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt before, nothing he can accurately articulate, but he _feels_ it and it’s the strongest emotion he’s ever felt in all of his fifty years on earth.

It was so intense, he’d actually allowed Pepper to physically console him in his weakened and vulnerable state, even though he knew that she was more so relieved by it all rather than upset or saddened by the young woman’s sudden death.

Stephanie had only been seven months pregnant when she went into labor, the contractions were intense — unbearable — but when she finally _did_ give birth, it was to a stillborn baby girl. The amount of blood loss she suffered thereafter was far too significant and she was gone before they even had a chance to save her.

It made his stomach churn in discontent at the thought of the girl he practically helped raise lose her life this way, in this manner, so unexpectedly, her life being snatched away from her at such a young age when she still had so much more life to live, _so_ much untapped potential, her life’s purpose had yet to be fulfilled.

And their unborn child — their baby girl — taken away before she even had a chance. Apparently, their baby girl had strangled herself with the umbilical cord by accident in the womb the night before, unbeknownst to Stephanie or the doctors, until it was much too late. It was what prompted the intense contractions, the baby had already been preparing itself to reach the birth canal, but an unfortunate turn of events is what led to Stephie birthing their deceased little girl into the world in the most horrific and tragic way.

Michael was a predictable wreck and relied heavily on the church to see him through this trying time. Tony covered all of the funeral costs for the grieving widower. Tony had felt it was the least he could do, considering the fact that it had been partially his fault why his wife had perished in the nature that she did.

It was he who had gotten her pregnant with his seed, with his heir, which in turn had killed herself in the womb, which then prompted Stephanie’s labor that inevitably led to her ultimate demise.

In a way, Tony felt as if it was his fault for the reason Stephanie had lost her life prematurely, and it began to eat away at him as time gradually progressed.

The funeral came and went and it all felt like one big blur of Tony going through the motions, of the endless minute chatter and sorrowful gazes of his congregation and the repetitive condolences. Tony was glad when it was finally over and when Pepper came to bed later on that night, she was the one that held his trembling form close to hers as his sobs rippled through his body, filling the eerily quiet room with his pathetic weeps.

Tony figured, right then and there, that a pain like _this_ would never truly escape him. It would always be there, omnipresent, a dull ache in the pit of his chest, a permanent void lingering within the very depths of his core, not only for Stephie, but for their unborn child as well.

* * *

“Bless me Father, for I have sinned. It has been three years since my last confession. It’s been almost a year since my uncle has passed away and I haven’t been able to stop masturbating. It’s the only sense of relief I can find. It makes me feel good. I don’t know how to stop. I don’t even know if I _want_ to stop. It feels too good… It helps me forget about most of my problems, no matter how short-lived it is...”

Tony didn’t know what it was about the boy’s voice that intrigued him, but it did, it tugged at his heartstrings because the boy had sounded so young and so sincere. Tony could not see his face behind the thick curtain that provided anonymity to whomever it was, however the sound of the boyish voice that spoke back to him sounded quite remorseful, yet vulnerable and slightly unsure of himself.

“I also… um… I also like to, erm, cut myself with the kitchen knives from home. I take them to school with me and… cut my wrists and forearms in the boy’s bathroom and I bleed a lot, but I make sure I don’t cut too deep, I don’t wanna kill me myself ya know? I just… I want…”

“What is it that you want?”

“….Relief,” the boy finally answers breathlessly. “It’s all I want. I’m so tired and not the kind of tired that makes me feel sleepy, but the kind of tired where I… I just don’t feel motivated to get up every morning and keep going. I feel so sick all the time, I hate it. I really do…”

“What seems to trouble you? What is it that has you on edge all of the time?”

“I… I think it’s my uncle’s death. I never really got over it.” The boy answers in a shaky tone of voice. “I loved him very much. He’s taught me everything I know. It’s been a year already since his death and it still feels like it happened yesterday. I don’t… I don’t know if I’ll ever be the same, if I’ll ever move on from this… I don’t know how to, really.”

“Mm, I don’t feel your uncle — God rest his soul — would be too fond of the vices you’ve picked up on as a coping method to deal with your unresolved issues with his untimely death.”

“I’m nowhere near close to the person he wanted me to be. I’m such a screw up.”

“That isn’t true; you _are_ trying, dealing with death isn’t easy and it certainly isn’t fun. But you have to trust in Him, have faith that He will see you through.”

A pregnant silence ensues and then the muffed sounds of sobs emerge thereafter.

“…I really miss him… I…I don’t know how I will be able to go on—”

“He will bless you with the strength to see this through, He will never leave your side or forsake you, even in your sins that He has cleansed you of. As long as you have faith, He will always be there, even when it feels like he’s abandoned you, He hasn’t.”

A few muffled sniffles can be heard through the deafening silence and Tony wishes he could physically comfort the young boy, because it was obvious he’d been neglected of unadulterated tender loving care for far too long. The boy was still very much battling with the grief from the recent, unexpected death of his uncle and he was struggling with finding healthy ways to cope despite the intensity of his trauma and all that encompassed it. Lord knows Tony knew all about that.

“…T-Thank you Father, I will try… to do better and to have faith He will be here for me when I fall from His grace.”

“He will never put more upon us than we care to bear. It’s all a part of His plan for something bigger. We must be patient though, in order for us to have the privilege of a glimpse into what that specific plan is.”

“I understand.” The boy replies, sniffling thereafter.

“Thereupon, I absolve you from your sins in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit... Amen.”

“Amen.”

* * *

Tony would later learn the name of the boy that would visit him at least once a month to confess of all of the sins he committed in secret.

Peter Benjamin Parker — nephew of May Parker; the attractive middle age widow that had been among the plentiful women from his congregation that caught his eye.

May Parker was just his type; beautiful, petite, vulnerable and way too trustful for her own good. The perfect prey for a crafty predatory bastard like Tony who had a preference for widows like May when it concerned the affairs he partook in with some of the women in his congregation. They made for the easiest prey because they were not only vulnerable and dealing with exuberant amounts of grief due to the sudden and tragic loss of their soulmates, but because they were in desperate need of healing, of reassurance, of the love they felt they’d lost for good. These women were lost and Tony was there to guide them back onto the path of redemption and provide them with the safety net they’d yearned for as well as the sexual relief they didn’t even realize they needed.

And perhaps Tony was in need of some sexual healing and relief himself. After all, Stephanie had been the only woman he’d been intimate with for many years and now that she was no longer here anymore, he couldn’t ignore that ache within him, that void within that craved to be filled, or at least temporarily numbed.

And that is exactly what May Parker became to him — his rebound, and May, as expected, was receptive to his subtle advances, thus how their affair began.

May served as an excellent placeholder, a pleasant distraction from the grief he’d harbored, the unadulterated guilt and longing for his dearly-departed sweetheart. May would never measure up to Stephanie, but she was good enough and the sex was gratifying, to say the least.

But what came out of a left field for Tony was his budding affections for her nephew Peter, whom had confessed to him in sacrament more than once his growing addiction to masturbating. Peter was no longer self-harming, but he couldn’t stop touching himself.

And for some reason, Tony couldn’t stop thinking about Peter touching himself, about Peter, and all of the demons his aunt had no clue he battled with. Tony wanted to help the confused and lost sixteen-year old boy whose only saving grace were his confessions in sacrament to his priest to forgive and cleanse him of all his filthy sins.

It was obvious the boy was suffering and the repeated acts of masturbation were a clear cry for help as far as Tony was concerned and all he wanted to do was pull the boy in for a bear hug and comfort him in ways that wouldn’t be deemed appropriate by his aunt or pretty much anyone else for that matter.

It is precisely why he’d began to focus on working over May in order to get even closer to Peter than he already had been. He’d obliterated the walls she had up as a defense mechanism, to protect herself and Peter, and he’d given her a false sense of security when she was with him, opened her up in ways that left her even more vulnerable then she already was, and that is how he was able to slither his way in, much like the serpent who seemed to appear out of thin air with the sole purpose to deceive Eve when she least expected it, and turn her over to the dark side.

The only difference was that Tony was far more clever, cunning and persuasive in his methods to manipulate and deceive those who never saw it coming, especially from an upstanding, sanctified catholic priest such as himself.

“Peter is really struggling; I believe he needs a private intervention of some sort.”

“Intervention?” May questions with a quirk of her brows as she lights up a cigarette. It was a nasty habit of hers that she returned to that had been triggered by the unexpected death of her husband a year prior. Tony despised the disgusting habit, but put up with it for the time being whilst biting his tongue every time the secondhand smoke threatened to clog up his lungs and suffocate him to death.

“Mmhm,” Tony hums, brushing his fingers through the soft strands of long, messy brown hair sprawled about due to their earlier activities. “I think it would help with cleansing him of his impurities.”

“What kind of impurities?”

“I can’t tell you verbatim the sins he struggles with, but what I can say is that the boy is in dire need for some form of guidance, a strong male presence in his life, a father finger if you will. He’s lost right now and struggling to cope. I believe a strong mentorship is what he needs in order to overcome his impulsivity to sin.”

May sighs and gazes up at the popcorn ceiling thoughtfully.

“…Peter’s been through so much and he’s only sixteen-years old. Honestly, I have no idea how he still manages to get up in the morning and trudge on. He’s always had a strength about him that I’ve always found admirable, especially for his age. But at the end of the day, he’s still a teenage boy and I know the untimely death of his uncle has taken its toll on him in ways I can’t even begin to imagine.”

Tony tugs on a lock of her hair and she turns to face him, exhaling the tobacco from her nostrils with an anxious, apprehensive glint in her eyes that appeared glassy.

“Peter’s a good boy, he’s very smart and intuitive, but Ben’s death has hit him harder than anything else ever has. He’s never experienced death this up close and personal before. When his parents had passed, he was far too young to make sense of the loss, but now… he feels it more than anything else. And I…” May pauses for a moment as tears fill her eyes and drip down her reddened cheeks, to which Tony gently wipes away with a swipe of his thumb. “…Sometimes it’s just… it can be overwhelming at times… he looks to me now for all of his wants and emotional needs. Some things he’s searching for, I will never be able to provide him, no matter how hard I try. I’ll never be able to replace the role his uncle played in his life… that void inside him that Ben has left behind…”

Tony quietly listens to her as they lie in bed, naked with their limbs tangled in the sheets as he runs his fingers through her hair as she vents about her new lot in life as a widow and newfound single guardian of a teenage boy to look after.

In truth, as harsh and cruel as it sounded, Tony hadn’t gave a solitary fuck about her misfortunes or unfortunate predicament with Peter through no fault of her own, all he cared about was the boy and he’d wanted her co-sign, her permission and approval to proceed forward with his nefarious plans with her nephew.

It was sick, but Tony knew he would get off even more knowing he had the boy’s own aunt cheering on the sidelines, having not the slightest clue what she would be agreeing to on her nephew’s behalf by allowing Tony to “mentor” Peter.

“…You don’t have to do any of this alone, May. I’m here and I care for Peter quite deeply. I believe my mentorship over the boy will be of tremendous benefit. He has strayed from the righteous path, with my guidance; he will be back on track in no time.”

“That would be entirely too much to ask of you—”

“It was put on my heart for a reason. I care for Peter and I want more than anything to see the kid live up to his full potential. He won’t be able to do that without some sort of necessary push.”

May sniffles and nods as she pushes a strand of hair behind her ear and turns to face him yet again, chewing on her bottom lip contemplatively.

“…Okay. Do what you have to do. Peter will need all of the help he can get at this point.”

“Don’t worry, okay? When it’s all said and done, he will be fine. You both will be. I will make sure of it.”

May nods her agreement and Tony smiles, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek as the wheels of misfortune began to turn in his head of what was to come next.

* * *

The subtle grooming had already began soon after Tony had met May Parker for the first time, so when he’d suggested May begin the process of enrollment of Peter into his privately owned Catholic school from junior high to college level education, he was met with very little push back, except maybe from Peter who would be saddened to leave his best friend behind and the familiarity he’d grown accustomed to at his old school.

Tony reassured him that he would make new friends and that a new environment would be good for him. Besides, the boy’s smarts and intellect was far too superior to be wasted on public school education. It would be better nurtured at Stark Academy than anywhere else.

Tony had done what he’d promised May that he would do, which is take the boy under his wing and serve as a confidant and spiritual advisor to him. Tony had offered his time and attention to the boy, inevitably gaining his trust and acceptance as time progressed.

Tony was like a damn lioness, disguising the true nature of his sinister intentions behind kind gestures, helpful advice, and the overall safe haven he provided Peter to nestle safely in when times got rough and offered a shoulder to cry on when the pain of realizing his uncle was never coming back became too much for him to mentally and emotionally handle on his own, so it came pouring out of him like Niagara Falls on his clergy robe.

And Tony was there to comfort him, allowing himself to be used as sounding board when Peter would vent to him about all of his insecurities, his fears, his wants, his needs and his underlining resentment for his aunt that he would never openly admit to her, but harbored towards her nevertheless.

Tony served as Peter’s best friend, father figure, priest and spiritual guidance counselor all wrapped up in one. By the end, Tony finally achieved his goal by playing the long game, which he knew would ultimately benefit him greatly. He had Peter’s heart, his trust and his loyalty.

Peter came to rely on him in ways he never did with May, so when Tony had subtly coaxed the boy into trying this new method of his that helped manage stress, overthinking and the urge to sin, Peter was all for it, even when Tony made it clear that this modus operandi of his required Peter’s unadulterated trust, his confidentiality, and utter and complete nudity in order to proceed forward.

The kid was like putty in his hands.

“I don’t know if this is such a good idea Peter—”

“No, please, I want to. You said it was His plans and that I was special because I was the chosen one for something as exceptional as this. I can handle it. I promise.”

The boy was practically begging for it and Tony couldn’t honestly say with a straight face that he hadn’t felt the slightest tingle between his legs in response to the kid’s wide, earnest eyes.

“You say that Peter, but do you really mean it?”

“Yes, I do. I wouldn’t lie to you of all people. You’re the only one that truly cares about me anyway.”

“That is true,” Tony nods in agreement, moving away from behind the large desk he occupied and over to the door of his large office, double locking the bolts. “If we do this, you swear on all that is holy and pure, that this encounter will remain between us and only us, correct?”

Peter nods with an eagerness that sends pleasant chills up his spine in response.

“Very well,” Tony smirks; moving towards the seat Peter occupied perched in front of his desk and places a hand atop of his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. “You do as I say and if something doesn’t feel right, tell me, understood?”

“Yes sir.” Peter nods again and a sly smile spreads across his lips as he nudges Peter’s cheek with his knuckles affectionately.

“Good. Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, let’s get started, shall we?”

It started off slow and rather intimate, as it always should the first time around, especially for a young, inexperienced boy like Peter, with Tony having the boy disrobe, all the way down to his socks, until the adolescent teen stood before him in nothing but skin.

Tony ordered the boy to stand directly in front of him, which Peter does of course, obediently and quite nervously, judging by the way he began to fidget as Tony got an eyeful of the immaculate being underneath all of those cheap, low-quality clothing Peter wore almost every day that hid the milky white skin lavished with an abundance of freckles, across his chest, beneath his breastbone, across his sternum and the area surrounding his navel, where the soft prickles of light brown hair near his groin began.

Tony reached a hand out to brush the pads of his fingers across the small patch of hair and Peter visibly shivers from his touch in response.

“You’re quite the hairy one Peter.” Tony quips, glancing up at the boy whose face began to tint an adorable shade of pink.

“S-Sorry,” Peter blurts out in a shaky tone of voice, evoking a hearty chuckle from Tony in response.

“No, no, don’t apologize, kid, I don’t mind. And hey,” Tony pokes the boy in his side and those wide brown eyes lock with his. “Remember what I said, we don’t have to do any of this if you aren’t up for it—”

“No, no, I want this, trust me; I just… want to make sure I’m doing everything right. I don’t wanna mess it up.”

“You’re fine Peter, you’re doing great so far, you just have to relax, okay? I know this is your first time doing something like this, but the key is to not overthink things. When you masturbate, didn’t you say it’s when you’re most at peace?”

“…Yes…”

“This is no different than that; only _I’m_ the one doing it to _you_ instead.” Tony pauses for a moment, gazing up at Peter with intent. “…I won’t hurt you Peter. You know that, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Peter replies breathlessly and without a hint of hesitation. “I trust you.”

“Well then _show_ me that you trust me, Peter. Don’t just say it, honey. Prove it.”

Peter nods, though Tony could still tell that he was nervous, which prompted him to lean in and press a chaste kiss to the kid’s belly button in order to ease his nerves, which seems to work just by going off the soft sigh that slips past the boy’s lips as he glances down at him.

Tony’s eyes then settle upon the boy’s cock, already standing to full attention, pale in color with blushing pink undertones that Tony found rather endearing and arousing.

“You’re a big boy Peter,” Tony muses as he reaches a hand out and begins to stroke the boy’s length, evoking an audible whimper from Peter in response. “And lengthy too, I wonder if I’ll be able to fit all of you inside my mouth.”

Peter’s facial expression would’ve had Tony doubled over with uncontrollable laughter had he not been so aroused at this point. The boy’s eyes bulged out of his head in a cartoonish way and it admittedly drew out a throaty chuckle from Tony in response.

“Okay?”

Peter swallows thickly before he answers.

“Y-You’re going to put my… my…— in your mouth?” Peter blanches.

“Yes,” Tony answers, never ceasing his ministrations on the boy’s cock that was now rock solid in his grasp as he drags his hand up and down his length in a rhythmic manner. “We’re starting off slow here, so as to make sure you’re as ‘ready’ as you claim to be. If you can’t handle this, you won’t be able to handle what’s to come.”

“…I… I can handle it.” Peter sputters out, his torso turning an adorable shade of crimson as the strokes from Tony’s hand quicken, causing one of Peter’s hand to rest on his shoulder, squeezing a bit. “I can—”

Without any preamble, one of Tony’s hands slide around Peter’s hips to grasp at his ass, urging Peter forward as he uses his other hand to guide the boy’s cock inside his mouth, his lips wrapping around the head, lapping his tongue across his slit, evoking an audible gasp from Peter in response, fingers digging into his shoulder blade in response.

“ _O-Oh_ , F-Father Stark, _argh_ —”

Peter was rendered speechless and unable to string along a coherent sentence as his head tilted back and his wide brown eyes fogged over with unadulterated lust.

Tony spread his legs further apart, allowing the boy space to stand in between them as he took the entirety of Peter’s cock inside his mouth in one fell swoop, so that the bridge of his nose pressed into patches of hair that covered the young boy’s groin. A musky smell filled his nostrils, evoking a deep groan from Tony in response.

Tony had a handful of Peter’s ass in his hands as he massaged the flesh between his fingers as he gorged himself on the boy’s cock, hot and heavy it felt in his mouth as the tip probed at the back of his throat incessantly.

Saliva began to gather at the corners of Tony’s mouth and dribble down his chin as he swallowed around Peter’s length that began inching further and further down his throat. Peter tried to pull away, because of his blatant uncertainty of the situation, but also in fear of hurting Tony, or worse — by choking him to death.

It’s what prompted the boy’s weak yet admittedly adorable shoves and pushes to his shoulders in attempt at moving away from the searing wet heat encasing his cock, which proved to be too much for the kid, too overwhelming for his senses, overstimulated, Tony could already taste the bittersweet tang of Peter’s cum trickling down his throat in rapid succession.

Tony doesn’t pull off until he’d gotten every last drop the boy had to offer, his tongue lapping around the pulsating flesh inside his mouth, the desperate sounds the boy made going straight to the heavy erection he was sporting between his legs, straining against his trousers.

When Tony finally pulls away, he’s gasping for air while Peter seems to lose his balance and tumble right over into his lap.

“W-Whoa…” Peter breathes out heavily, gazing up at him in utter and complete astonishment. “…That was…”

“Only the beginning,” Tony pants out in response, leaning down and pressing a sloppy wet kiss to Peter’s soft pink lips that were parted in genuine shock. “Only the beginning Peter.”


	2. Baptized In Fire

It becomes a routine after that, admittedly an achingly slow one at first between himself and Peter, after all, Peter was still new to all of this and it was Tony’s responsibility to show him the ropes, if he wanted to mold him into the perfect little boy lover that he was meant to be, which Tony was happy to do, even if the process was oftentimes time-consuming and sometimes mentally draining, especially during the times where he wanted a nice fuck — nothing complicated, nothing strenuous — just a nice romp in the hay, but with Peter, he had to be patient and bide his time.

Tony had come too far to lose all of his marbles now. He’d invested too much time and energy into the kid just to throw it all away because Peter required more effort than Tony was ever used to putting into anyone or anything else other than following into the familiar footsteps to become a catholic priest like his old man.

However, what Peter hadn’t known and what Tony had intentionally kept from him was the fact that he wasn’t going to be the only one anymore.

That void within Tony that had been temporarily filled by Peter’s newfound presence in his life had become enlarged and it was as if Peter alone had not been enough anymore, though he never relayed this information to Peter, he did begin his discreet search for an alternative on the side.

There was abundance of qualified contenders at the Stark School of Science & Education, plenty of bright young minds who would die at the opportunity of being his latest flavor of the month, showered with all of his time and attention, yet, Tony still ran into difficulty finding the right candidate.

Tony was rather picky, but also cautious in his search for just the right naive and impressionable teen that checked off all — if not most of his requirements.

But just when he was about to give up on the prospect of finding the perfect alternative to Peter, it’s when he’d caught sight of him for the very first time, standing beside Peter as they lingered outside the classroom of the next class Peter had on his schedule.

The kid immediately caught his eye, because as cheesy as it sounded, the boy was absolutely breathtaking.

He appeared to be around the same age as Peter, perhaps a year or two younger, fourteen at the very least.

The boy had curly hair, honey brown eyes and radiant brown skin with a charming smile to boot. Tony was fixated on the boy the moment he laid eyes on him and the wheels in his head had already began turning, conjuring up ways that would give him an excuse to be alone with the kid without Peter’s presence.

Tony figured that he’d better do his homework on the boy before diving in headfirst into a situation he had no prior knowledge of.

According to the records he’d found in the school files, the boy’s birth name was Miles Gonzalo Morales, fifteen-years old, son of Jefferson and Rio Morales.

Miles was a very smart boy, hardly got in trouble, possessed an exceptional grade point average and seemed to come from a healthy nuclear family. There was nothing in his records that indicated that he was a troublesome child. He was a good kid with a good head on his shoulders.

It would make executing the plans Tony had for the boy a bit more… difficult to say the least, more complicated than he would’ve preferred, but Tony, much like with Peter, wanted Miles with that same intense hunger enveloping his very core, gripping him in a way he could never shake.

Sure the kid had no obvious weaknesses that Tony could easily spot and exploit for his advantage, but there had to be _something_ , he just hadn’t discovered it yet, but he would soon enough. Tony would make sure of it.

* * *

“You’re still not ready yet.”

“No, no, keep going, _please_ — I’m okay—”

“Peter, no, I’m not going to run the risk of hurting you. You’ve reached your limits. You’re body… just isn’t ready yet.” Tony doesn’t miss the utterly disheartened look etched on Peter’s face as Tony moves away from him. “You really can’t force these kinds of things, hun. It takes time.”

“…I’m sorry,” Peter blurts out minutes later as he moves away from the edge of the sofa Tony had him bent over on. “I’m sorry; I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“You just need more time Peter, it’s not your fault and you shouldn’t be apologizing. I’m not upset with you, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“I know… it’s just…” Peter sighs and Tony’s eyes can’t help but drift down to the boy’s erection curling into his belly as he awkwardly goes to plop down on the leather sofa. “I want to be used as a vessel to further His plans, I want it, so badly, but it’s like my body shuts down every time you try to put it in. I hate it and I know you do too, even if you’ll never admit it to me.”

“Peter—”

“What if I’m never ready? What if this keeps happening? Will you find someone else? Who can do what I can’t?”

“That’s absolute nonsense Peter,” Tony replies, as if the mere suggestion was preposterous, even if the boy wasn’t that far off base to begin with and had legitimate reason to fret, though Tony would never directly disclose to Peter that his concerns held any sort of merit so as to spare the boy’s feelings. Tony was a sick bastard, but not a heartless one — well, at least for the most part. “You were picked specifically for this purpose; I can fulfil this with no one else except you, so you mustn’t fret over it. You have nothing to worry about. As I’ve said before, these types of things take time and I’m willing to wait if I have to, but I won’t force what doesn’t come natural.”

Peter nods as if he understands, but still seems disappointed overall, which Tony could understand why. Peter was probably embarrassed and ashamed of his inability to take dick the way he was obviously meant to.

“But you know,” Tony sighs, attracting the attention of sulking boy who gazes up at him with the saddest eyes Tony’s ever seen. “…There is one way you could make it up to me.”

“How?” Peter asks eagerly and goddamn Tony swears he will never get over how eager this kid is to please, to satisfy and to obey. It was sexy, adorable and arousing, all wrapped into one.

“You,” Tony points towards to floor, “down on your knees, with my cock in your mouth… what do you say?”

Peter wets his lips and nods, needing no further persuasion or encouragement from Tony. What he does do is slither off the couch like a serpent, down onto the ground, utterly naked as he crawls to him on all fours with a mischievous glint in his eyes once he stops right in front of him, innocently blinking up at him like a cat would its owner, before reaching a hand out to tug away at his pants, pulling them down past his knees and leaning up to nuzzle his face into his groin, drawing out a deep groan from Tony as one of his hands fall into the boy’s hair.

One of Peter’s hand’s slither up between his hairy legs to cup his balls while he runs his lips alongside his cock in a tantalizing way that makes goosebumps appear on Tony’s thighs and legs.

“Mmm, don’t tease me Peter; you know how crazy that makes me.” Tony moans, feeling Peter’s tongue flick against his glistening cockhead.

“I’m sorry daddy,” Peter whimpers, dragging his tongue around his length. “I’m sorry I haven’t made you proud...”

“It’s because you don’t trust me, Peter.” Tony breathes out shakily as the boy suckles his tip. “…Won’t let me love you…”

An abrupt noise erupts from the back of Tony’s throat as he tilts his head back; feeling the soft wet heat that encases his cock, agonizingly slow, until he could feel the firm muscles within Peter’s mouth close ever so tightly around his swollen flesh, causing pleasant chills to rush through his body in response.

“Oh Peter,” Tony moans out as he begins to move his hips. “You always know how to suck daddy just right, don’t you?”

Peter moans around him, the pads of his fingers grazing his balls, massaging them with the palm of his hands, prompting Tony to wrap one of his hands around the back of Peter’s neck to hold him in place as he begins to thrust his hips at a steady pace despite the small gagging noises sounding from the adolescent boy beneath him.

This was one of the things Peter had going for him that sometimes (not always) made up for his inability to perform in a way that he should; Peter gave mind-blowing head that always managed to leave Tony a shaking and disoriented mess as a result.

Peter proved to be quite the quick learner, mimicking everything Tony had taught him and of course adding his own twists and turns along the way that Tony very much appreciated and enjoyed.

Tony knew that Peter was compensating for what he couldn’t give him, which was his body and soul, was trying to make up for areas in which he lacked. It was obvious, just going by the desperate flicks of his tongue as he lavished his cock with saliva, the eagerness in his ministrations, the way in which his eyes filled with unshed tears as he deep throat Tony’s cock as he face fucked the boy with a vigor that was rather concerning.

Peter never complained, he took it like the good little boy lover he was, because he knew that if he blew it with this, there was truly no coming back and Peter couldn’t have that. Peter was a determined boy and he wouldn’t give up. It was one of the many endearing qualities about Peter that Tony found he could not deny nor resist.

The wet gurgling sounds that reverberated throughout the large office as Tony fucked Peter’s mouth were titillating and mesmerizing. Tony held the crown of Peter’s head and held him place before he began to ram his hips into blushing boy’s face, propelling all of his length into the searing wet heat that was Peter’s mouth, stretched around the girth of his cock, saliva and tears streaming down his face as his eyes never wavered from Tony’s throughout it all.

It’s what inevitably brings Tony over the edge, the wreckage he’s made of the kid, wavy locks of messy brown hair strewn about, face and chest tinted pink, lips swollen and eyes wild with adoration, desire and small hints of sadness.

Peter swallowed almost all of his cum, no matter how dazed and completely out of it he looked, he still made an effort to lap up all of the gooey fluid that didn’t make it into his mouth.

“You’ve made daddy proud today Peter,” Tony pants out minutes later, brushing his fingers through Peter’s hair, now a tangled mess. “I hope you know that.”

“It’s all I want,” Peter murmurs out in an unusually hoarse tone of voice, coughing a bit thereafter. “…Is to make you happy, make you proud.”

“You have,” Tony offers the boy a sated smile, running the tip of his softening cock along Peter’s lips. “Your uncle would be so proud of who you’re becoming.”

“You think so?” Peter suddenly perks up, a slight gleam in those wide brown eyes. “You think he would be proud of me?”

“I don’t _think_ kid, I _know_ he would be. The fact that you quit cutting yourself cold turkey is a testament of that.”

“…I don’t masturbate as much anymore either. The few times I’ve given into temptation, it didn’t feel as good as it feels when I’m with you, so I never end up finishing like I used to.” Peter then looks up at him with a newfound hope and appreciation there that made something pleasant flutter inside Tony’s belly in response. “And it’s all because of you. You never gave up on me, Father Stark—”

“ _Tony_ ,” he corrects, turning to face the boy as he moves to dress. “In public it’s Father Stark or Mr. Stark — if we’re in school, but in private, it’s Tony or ‘Daddy,’ whichever you prefer.” He smirks.

“Right,” Peter flushes, reaching for his own scattered clothing. “I would’ve been a lost aimless soul without your guidance. I don’t even like to think about what would’ve become of me had you had stepped in when you did.”

“It’s because I saw something special in you, Peter, something special yet unexplainable. You didn’t see it in yourself, but I did and the only thing I truly did was help you realize it was there in the first place. That’s all.”

“I feel like you did more than that, but I’ll accept it anyway.” Peter chuckles, slipping back into his school uniform with ease. “So, same time here tomorrow?”

“Uh, actually Peter, I’ll have to get back to you on that.” Tony replies, straightening out his dress shirt before reaching for his blazer. “My schedule’s been rather hectic lately. I was fortunate enough to squeeze you in for today. Tomorrow, I might not be as fortunate.”

“Oh,” Peter replies, visibly disheartened by his reply. “Well, what about the day after tomorrow?”

“Can’t make any solid commitments quite yet. Sorry kiddo.”

“No, I get it, really. You have more important things to worry about. It’s selfish of me to think I should be the center of your world. You have plenty more souls to save besides mine.” Peter chuckles, though Tony could easily sense his discontent.

Tony sighs and makes his way over to the boy who actively avoids his gaze, chewing on his bottom lip in a similar way his aunt does when she’s unsure about something or someone.

Tony slips a finger underneath the boy’s chin and lifts his face up so they’re eye to eye. Tony then uses his other hand to smooth out the boy’s disheveled hair, before leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss to Peter’s lips, pulling his smaller yet muscular body into his, sliding a hand down to grope his backside.

“…Don’t be upset Peter; you’re still number one on my priority list. I won’t forget about you.” Tony whispers, gazing into the wide brown eyes locked intently with his. “…I’ll phone you later tonight, okay?”

Peter nods with a soft smile and a genuine softness in his eyes that Tony found delightful. The boy leans in and steals another kiss from the older man before pulling away, straightening out his uniform and reaching for his book bag.

“Bye Tony.”

“Goodbye Peter.”

Tony goes to unlock the bolts of his officer door and as soon as they make sure the coast was clear, Peter flees the scene and Tony watches the boy’s departure, disappearing into the large student body of chattering children and teens alike.

“…Mr. Stark?”

Tony startles at the sight of his assistant appearing before him, seemingly out of thin air.

“Oh! Agnes! I didn’t see you there. You gave me a fright.” Tony chuckles in attempt to mask his perturbation at what she might’ve witnessed. “Is there a problem?”

“No, but we were able to get ahold of Mr. Morales like you requested.”

“He’s on the line now?”

“Yes sir.”

“Oh, that’s splendid! Thank you Agnes.” Tony beams at the older woman before he disappears back inside his office, rushing over to his desk and reaching for the telephone, but not before clearing his throat and letting out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in this entire time. He presses down on the telephone key and a bright smile emerges on his face. “Hello, Mr. Morales! This is Tony Stark; I’ve been meaning to get ahold of you…”

* * *

Tony had discovered that, after establishing a close relationship with Jefferson and Rio Morales, Miles was a rather easy shell to crack.

Miles, much like with Peter, was a sickly sweet kid with a heart of gold, wise far beyond his years, but he was quite the extrovert, naive to a fault and way too trustful for his own good.

It was obvious to Tony that the boy had been quite sheltered by his overprotective parents with his starry-eyed view of the world and childlike optics of the way it operated. It made sense to Tony because the boy was fifteen, what other lens was he supposed to view the world through at that age?

But either way, Miles’ lack of life experience coupled with his naivete would serve as a blind spot of his that Tony would exploit and manipulate to his advantage to get what he wanted from the kid.

He’d known that when it came to a kid like Miles, he had to go about it in a way that was as nonthreatening as possible, easygoing and take the cool, laid-back approach if he wanted to make any gains with the boy, no matter how small.

Miles’ father was a law enforcement officer after all, so Tony was sure he gave the boy basic knowledge of what to look out for when it came to possible dangerous and life threatening situations and how to not only navigate them, but effectively get out of them as well.

However Tony wouldn’t make Miles feel as if his life was in danger, wouldn’t make him feel any discomfort — quite the opposite actually.

Tony would get the boy in an utter and completely relaxed state so that all of the walls he did have up would come tumbling down like the fall of the Roman Empire, which would leave the boy vulnerable for attack and that is the precise moment Tony will strike, like a predator would its prey.

* * *

“My dad can be such a drag.” Miles grumbles as he drops his book bag down onto the floor and plops down onto the leather sofa in his office exasperatedly.

Tony gazes at the boy from across the room, at his forlorn demeanor, and a pleasant tingle surges through him in response.

The kid needed to vent, someone to listen to, confide in, and Tony was going to be that person for him, a way in if you will, a golden opportunity to erode past those walls of defense and closer to the sensitive boy that hid behind it.

“…How do you mean?” Tony asks, moving from behind his desk and over to the couch where he perches himself on the arm, folding his arms against his chest.

“I mean he treats me like a baby, incapable of making my own decisions. And my mother? She just goes right along with it, even if I know she doesn’t agree!”

“What brought this on?”

Miles glances down into his lap and fidgets with the hem of his shirt — a nervous tick, Tony notes, before those honey brown eyes lock with his just before he decides to speak again.

“…It’s because of this party I was invited to this weekend, it’s supposed to be _thee_ party of the year, but they wouldn’t let me go… you know why?”

Tony tilts his head questioningly with an expectant glint in his eyes before Miles takes that as his cue to continue.

“Because they thought I was too young to go to a house party by myself. I _begged_ them to let me go, but their minds had already been made up.” Miles then sighs with a roll of his eyes. “I’ve already accepted the invite, if I don’t go, I’ll end up looking like a complete flake and I’ll never get invited to anything else again.”

“Mm,” Tony nods. “…Seems to me like you’re stuck between a rock and a hard place.”

A moment of silence ensues before Miles is peering up at him with uncertainty.

“…If you were in my shoes, what would you do?”

“Do you really want to know?”

Miles nods and Tony purses his lips as he moves to sit beside the kid with an audible sigh.

“Well, I can’t tell you what to do, but what I can tell is that sometimes, you can’t always do everything your parents tell you to do. You’re fifteen-years old. You have a life of your own, a life outside of them, and there will come a time where you will have to choose whether you want to be their whipping boy for the rest of your life or walk to the beat of your own drum. It’s a lesson I had to learn from a very early age and I have a feeling it will be the same for you.”

Miles appears as if he takes heed to his words judging by his brooding countenance as he continues to nervously fidget a bit in his seat.

Tony places a hand onto the boy’s knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze coupled with a warm smile.

“You’re a very smart young boy Miles, I’m sure whatever decision you make, it’ll be the right one that’s best for you regardless.”

Miles offers the older man a small smile and a slight nod.

“You always give the best advice. I see why Peter’s practically obsessed with you.”

Tony lets out a hearty laugh.

“Obsessed, huh?”

“Yeah, he wouldn’t stop going on and _on_ about how great you are, how much you’ve helped him. I have to admit, I thought he was exaggerating at first, but he wasn’t lying. You do live up to a lot of the hype.” Miles chuckles.

“So do you,” Tony replies, nudging his own shoulder against his.

“How so?” Miles frowns.

“Well, on paper, you’re quite impressive; perfect attendance, excellent grade point average — the highest in your grade, you never so much as hurt a fly, two hands-on parents, undoubtedly handsome all while possessing a healthy social life. Quite frankly, I thought you’d be boring or a queer. I’m certainly glad I was wrong.” Tony chuckles, squeezing the boy’s knee again, subtly dragging it up his thigh.

“Me too…” Miles visibly blushes, keeping his gaze avoidant of Tony’s. “I really enjoy having someone to talk to that doesn’t treat me like a clueless child. It feels nice to be heard, ya know?”

“We all want to be heard, Miles, and listened to, including teenagers despite being consistently written off due to raging hormones.” Tony laughs.

“That’s not funny,” Miles giggles, despite his words.

“Then why are you laughing?”

“Because it’s funny,” Miles laughs.

Tony grins and although he knew that, perhaps it might’ve been too soon for affectionate gestures between himself and the boy, he couldn’t help but reach a hand out and brush it against his cheek while his other hand remained on his thigh that Miles had yet to push away, which Tony had believed to be one of the first telltale signs that his prolonged grooming of the boy was working.

“You have a beautiful smile Miles, you know that?”

“I’ve been told a couple of times before,” Miles blushes.

“It’s true, it takes up your entire face, and your eyes light up like fireworks on the fourth of July. It’s mesmerizing.”

“Thanks…” Miles blushes yet again.

“You’re even cuter when I make you blush like that.”

“I’m not blushing!”

“Then why is your face red?”

“I have allergies.”

Tony gives the boy a pointed look before he chuckles again with a shake of his head.

“Stop, it’s nothing to be ashamed of, it’s cute.”

It seems like it is only then that Miles becomes visibly aware of the hand on his thigh, inching its way up, closer and closer to the waistband of his jeans. Miles gulps and glances up at Tony with a peculiar glint in his eyes, of uncertainty, desire and shock.

“T-Tony, what’re you—?”

Tony closes the gap between them, his lips crashing against the boy’s in a rather unceremonious way, but it gets the message across nevertheless, so Tony doesn’t dwell on it too much.

Miles gasps in the sloppy kiss, whether from utter and complete shock by the gesture itself and whom it was coming from or the fact that Tony was rousing the boy’s cock awake judging by the erection straining against his jeans, Tony didn’t know. It was probably a combination of both. Either way, Miles wasn’t pushing him away, despite his genuine surprise, which was always a good sign.

“I…I’m not gay,” is the first thing that comes sputtering out the boy’s mouth breathlessly once Tony pulls away. “I like girls.”

“Have you ever had a girlfriend Miles? Been intimate with a girl before?”

“N-No, but—”

“Then how can you be sure Miles? If you’ve never tried something, how can you be sure you dislike it?”

“I just know.”

“I’m not sure you do Miles.”

Tony then moves his hand to grope the boy’s erection through his jeans, evoking an audible gasp from Miles in response to his touch.

“I think you’re just scared, but you have nothing to be scared of, you can trust me. You know that, don’t you Miles?” Tony whispers, leaving small lingering kisses to the boy’s cheek and jaw. “I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t think there was a part of you that wanted this too, that was curious…” Tony begins to palm his erection. “…There’s nothing wrong with being curious Miles…”

Tony darts a tongue out and drags it across the boy’s neck, pausing near his adam’s apple and nibbling the area, which draws out a soft moan from Miles.

Tony pulls away to gaze up at the boy whose eyes are dilated, hooded with unadulterated desire and slight apprehension.

“I can stop… tell me to stop and I will, I promise.”

Miles opens his mouth, but nothing comes out and he appeared as if he was conflicted, unable to say no because what he was feeling, he didn’t dislike it, quite the opposite actually. But he was smart enough to realize that perhaps, an older man such as him — a priest for heaven’s sake! — shouldn’t be engaging him this way, but it felt too good to completely turn away despite his slight unease of the situation.

“Answer me sweet pea… do you want me to stop?”

Tony squeezes the boy’s erection, evoking an audible whine from him in return.

“…N-No…”

“You sure about that?” Tony murmurs as he reaches for the boy’s zipper and slips a hand inside his jeans, grasping at his erection through the thin material of his underwear. “…Wouldn’t want to make you do something you don’t want…”

The boy’s head falls back, lips parting as a long moan sounds from his throat.

“Yes…” Miles whimpers out.

“Yes what?”

“Don’t stop,” Miles replies, eyes locking with his, a lustful glint in those honey brown eyes. “…Please…”

A sly smile emerges across his face as he wastes no time closing the gap yet again between himself and the young boy, leaning back against the sofa and pulling the boy atop of him so that he straddles his lap.

Tony’s hand is still stuffed inside Miles’ jeans, jerking the boy off with enough power and precision to leave him a moaning mess in his lap.

Tony slipped his tongue inside the boy’s mouth with ease and the kiss this time around was sloppy and wet, yet Miles was able to hold his own for the most part and follow along, needing very little adjustment time before he was wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck and leaning into the kiss, moaning as Tony’s tugs and pulls of his cock were becoming rather overwhelming for his virginal senses to handle.

Tony’s hand slips away from the boy’s slender neck and into his curls and goddam they’re as soft as they look. He tugs at them and threads his fingers through the short wavy strands, deepening the salacious kiss between them.

And it wasn’t long before Tony could feel the heat of the boy’s orgasm as it pulsated in his tightened grip, a warm damp spot forming in his underwear as he lets out a whiny adorable cry as a result.

“Pretty boy…” Tony murmurs, slipping a hand underneath his shirt and rubbing soothing circles up and down the boy’s torso as he watches Miles’ breathing slowly even out.

“…T-Tony?”

“Mm…?”

“I…I think I’m going to go to that party after all…”

“Good,” Tony chuckles. “I had a feeling you would.”

* * *

After that first encounter, Tony practically had Miles wrapped around his finger. Tony knew he was good, but not this damn good. Miles wasn’t nearly as intimidated by sex as Peter, so it went without saying that subtly coaxing the boy into getting on all fours inevitably led to Tony fucking the boy doggy style in the middle of his office like bitches in heat.

Miles was a wild card and held no issues with taking control when he felt like it, oftentimes pushing Tony onto his back and crawling on top of him and riding him until breath left his lungs and Miles practically milked him dry.

Tony even allowed the boy to top him a couple of times, something he hardly ever did with anyone of the same-sex.

It was obvious to Tony that Miles enjoyed this love affair just as much as he, maybe even more. It wasn’t so much the sex that got to Miles, though Tony did not doubt that it was a selling point no doubt, but it was the sense of freedom Tony gave him when they were together, the liberating feeling of being able to do whatever _he_ wanted, however he wanted and whenever he wanted that Miles enjoyed most.

It was one aspect of his life that his parents had no direct influence over, the only part of his life that was his own and no one else’s.

Tony allowed the boy that sense of power he did not feel nor possess anywhere else in his life and in return, Miles gave him his body — exclusive access — only for Tony’s consumption, and it was glorious.

“…Is this what you’ve been doing with Peter?”

Tony blinks, staring up at the high-rise ceiling of his office from the carpeted floor he resides on, a pleasant tingle in his belly as he turns his head to face the naked teenage boy beside him.

“…Is that what he’s told you?”

“No. I just assumed—”

“You’re the only one,” he interjects before Miles could finish his sentence. “If that’s what you’re curious about.”

Tony turns his body to face Miles who blinks those honey brown eyes at him sleepily.

“You’re a very special boy Miles. It’s why I chose to mentor you. You have something special inside you, a purpose on this earth to fulfil and I was sent to help you discover it within yourself.”

“Really?”

“Of course! Don’t sound so surprised. It’s true.”

“…Is Peter special?”

“Yes… but he’s not like you Miles. You’re not as insecure and unsure of yourself as Peter is, you’re far more secure in who you are and possess a strong sense of self not only in who are you are, but where you come from and who you aspire to be. With the right guidance, you have a better chance in faring in this world than Peter. It’s unfortunate, but it’s the truth. In this world, you’re either a shark or a sheep, you eat or be eaten. Fortunately for you kid, you’re a shark, like me. Peter’s a sheep. If I hadn’t of stepped in when I did, Peter would’ve destroyed himself before anyone else got the chance to.”

Tony then reaches for the boy’s hip and pulls his smaller body into his, sighing as he felt the warmth that radiated from the boy’s skin press against his.

“…You’re not like that Miles. You aren’t weak. You’re a tough cookie. Beautiful, stubborn, smart, kinky, headstrong… I could go on and on, really. I can’t wait to see the man you grow to be… I bet you’ll have all the ladies weak in the knees, too… You won’t forget about me then, will you?”

“I could never forget a sweet old timer like you,” Miles teases, nudging his elbow into Tony’s hairy chest. “No, I’m only kidding, no one can measure up to you. You changed my life, Tony. You gave me a sense of power and control I never had before, you were my first everything. I never thought I’d experience everything that I have thus far with you of all people. Now, I can’t imagine it being with anyone else but you… That’s crazy, huh?”

“Not really. It was God’s plan that we met when we did, that I came into your life at this period, it was meant to be. When something or someone is in His plans, nothing can come in between or stop the inevitable.”

“…Y’know, I didn’t used to believe all of that drivel before, but I do now…”

“You should never doubt His words, Miles, for they are honest and true, and whatever He has in store for our lives _will_ come to past, in one way or another.”

Miles nods, chewing on his bottom lip with those earnest, honey brown eyes, appearing to take every word he said to heart.

Tony smiles softly and reaches a hand out to brush through the soft fluffy curls that fell into the boy’s eyes.

“…You’re such a sweet boy Miles, sweet like candy. I could eat you.”

A mischievous smirk emerges across the boy’s face and it is only then that Tony realizes the innuendo his words had carried.

“Eat me, you say?”

“Miles—”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Miles smirks and wiggles his away out of the older man’s grasp and crawls on top of him.

“Miles—” Tony tries again, but it’s far too late at this point.

Tony, before he could even articulate his next sentence, is damn near smothered by Miles’ ass, plopping down onto his face, offered to him like dessert on a platter that Tony could not resist, even if he wanted to, which he didn’t.

“Go on, it’s what you asked for, isn’t it? Don’t chicken out now, old timer.”

“Asjdhgehdj—”

“That’s the spirit!” Miles chuckles as he leans forward a bit, resting the palms of his hands against Tony’s torso as he straddles his face. “Now try to make it quick, I _do_ have class to attend within the hour. I would like to be done by then.”

Tony growls and grips the boy’s slender hips, wasting no time giving it to Miles exactly the way he wants it.

Tony drags his tongue between the boy’s soft warm cheeks, groaning when he still tastes some of his cum oozing from the hole where Tony’s cock had previously been not even ten minutes ago.

Tony nuzzles his face into the boy’s backside before darting a tongue out and dragging his tongue across the sensitive area between his cheeks, swiping against the boy’s sensitive, twitching hole practically begging to be filled and penetrated yet again.

Tony would have to settle for his tongue that was just as effective when used properly.

And it wasn’t long before Tony’s hearing the reverberating sounds of the boy’s audible moans echoing the room as Tony eats him out, tongue fucking the boy and lapping up every ounce of his leftover cum his tongue was able to reach.

Miles shifted a bit and Tony was able to latch onto one of his balls, gently suckling the sensitive flesh into his mouth, causing the boy to visibly shiver in response, an erotic moan erupting from his throat.

“Tony…”

An audible popping sound emerges as Miles shifts again, dislodging himself from the heat of Tony’s mouth, but Tony holds his hips in place and repeats the action, laving his balls with his saliva, making sure they were nice and wet before he pulls away.

“Put it in my mouth,” Tony commands and the kid obeys, never the one that needed to be told twice about pretty much anything. “…Mmm…”

Miles eases his cock inside the older man’s mouth, the rigid flesh dangling between his legs, forcing the boy to practically spread eagle as he hovered above him, sliding his cock halfway into Tony’s mouth, until Miles was practically sitting on his face again, smothering Tony just the way he liked.

Miles practically trembles at the feeling of the searing wet heat enclosing around his too sensitive cock that already began to twitch once fully inside Tony’s mouth.

Once in a suitable position, Miles lifted his hips up so that his leaking cockhead drags across Tony’s lips whose tongue darts to lick his head clean of pre-cum, causing a loud moan to erupt from Miles in response as Tony’s tongue drags across his slit several times in rapid succession.

“You _fucking_ tease—” 

Tony gags on the boy’s cock as he shoves the rigid flesh back into his mouth and more than halfway down his throat, causing the older man’s eyes to slightly mist over as he groaned.

“How does it feel to be face fucked by a boy half you’re age, Father Stark?” Miles says in a teasing yet extremely aroused tone of voice as he begins to establish a pace of thrusting his cock in and out of the older man’s awaiting mouth, an obscene wet sound emerged from the ministrations from Miles’ movements that echoed the large office.

Tony knew that he would orgasm just by the act alone coupled with Miles’ erotic commentary throughout it all. The feeling of being damn near choked by Miles’ cock, the titillating view of Miles’ glistening wet balls bouncing around in his face, Miles fucking his face with intent, unabashed in the way his thrusts became vigorous by the second, his own saliva dripping from the Miles’ cock, allowing a smooth and wet channel for the boy to fuck into, gradually bringing him closer and closer to the edge, the sensations he was experiencing far too intense for a young hormonal boy like Miles to last much longer.

Cum leaked from the tip of Tony’s cock that curled into his navel, just by the desperate, needy sounds of Miles using his body as a source for his own pleasure. The way his body rocked, the way his cock swung between his legs and plunged back into Tony’s awaiting mouth, saliva trickled down his chin and the sweet musky smell that followed. Tony loved that scent more than anything. It made his eyes damn near roll to the back of his head as tears streamed down his reddened face.

When the boy finally came, Tony swallowed it all, suckling the boy’s cock with needy sensual licks, already missing the pressure and girth of it inside his mouth once the boy pulls away, a string of saliva detaching from his bottom lip to the thick mushroom tip of the boy’s cock.

Tony wondered if he looked as much of a wreck as he felt. Probably so.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of that position.” Miles chuckles, an adorable blush coloring his face and chest as he repositions himself so that he’s back to lying beside Tony, attempting to get his breathing back under control.

“…I’m going to need green tea for the rest of the week. I just know I’m going to have a sore throat.” Tony quips in an uncharacteristically hoarse tone of voice.

“Was it worth it?” Miles teases.

Tony turns to face the younger boy with the honey brown eyes adorned with big wide curls and glistening brown skin that seemed to sparkle when reflected against the light and he nods in response with labored breaths and a sated smile.

“It was worth it, sweet pea.”


	3. King of Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be a particularly intense one, so as a forewarning: buckle up! Sadism galore ahead...

* * *

Tony could honestly say he was satisfied with the arrangements he had with his boys. No one was the wiser, although Tony seemed to sense that Pepper might’ve suspected something was amiss, though she’d never directly confronted him about any of it, which he was more than glad. It was none of her business anyway.

Now, in truth, Tony had never intended for there to be a third one — Tony was quite satisfied with Peter and Miles, but like Miles, she appeared in his life, in his line of vision, seemingly out of nowhere, like an angel, but better.

Tony knew that he’d been tempting fate for quite some time now, incessantly playing with fire and knew that, one day, he would eventually get burned due to all the dirty tricks he played right in the faces of his congregation without them ever truly knowing the monster that hid behind the kind gestures, the bright smiles, the encouraging words and the prayers bestowed upon them when confessing of all of their deepest, darkest sins in sacrament.

Most, if not all, bought into his persona of a sanctified and holy man, called upon at an early age to teach the word and spread it to as many people as he possibly could in his lifetime. Most believed Tony Stark to be heaven sent, born with a purpose to be prophesied and to save as many souls that were damned to hell as he possibly could and that he did, quite proficiently.

But no one could see the unhinged, dangerous and perhaps psychopathic man that donned the thick black clergy robe every Sunday, detect his predatory nature and the way he was able to con millions of people, not only in his congregation but many others who watched his Sunday services via television that aired all across the nation into millions upon millions of homes.

Although Pepper had been the closest person to get a dose of the ugly and disturbing side of Tony Stark, even she had yet to experience the absolute worsts of him, despite being married to him for over three decades now.

Tony had almost everyone fooled except one person and it was Riri Williams; the fifteen-year old girl genius with the pretty young mother whom was twice a widow with two young daughters to look after.

Riri was special and Tony could sense that about the young girl from the moment he laid eyes on her for the very first time.

It was when she had been praying at the Alter with her sister in tow after Mass. They were both beautiful, both possessed those large, adoring brown eyes, pretty pink pillow lips and radiant brown complexions. Both appeared to be around the same age, but Riri was the one that he couldn’t take his eyes off of, the one who looked straight at him for the first time and could see right through him, right through the bullshit, and could see him for who he really was on the inside, all the way down to his rotten core and the monster that resided within, lurking in the shadows, seeking whom it may devour next.

His true form had utterly _repulsed_ her; disgusted her and he could see from that very brief moment that she’d wanted absolutely nothing to do with him.

It was unfortunate for her that her mother had other plans. Tony made it a point to introduce himself to the beautiful young mother, who went by the name of Ronnie, Ronnie Williams.

Tony had learned quite a lot in their brief meeting while the girls — mostly Riri — hung back. Her demeanor was very cautious and standoffish. It was obvious to Tony that the girl had been dragged here and would’ve preferred to be someplace else — _any_ place else. Her sister Sharon was lot more friendly and personable, still a bit guarded overall, but cordial nonetheless. It was more than what he could say for Riri.

Her mother had quickly apologized for her daughter’s behavior, claiming she’d been through quite a lot that contributed to her overall shyness and aloof disposition, but never really elaborated on that, so Tony made a mental note to look into the girl’s application files for Stark Academy and do a bit of an in-depth research so he knew what type he was dealing with specifically before he made any sudden moves.

* * *

Riri Marielle Williams had quite the intriguing yet harrowing backstory. She was the youngest daughter of Ronnie and Demetrius Williams (her first name an abbreviation of her biological father’s) who had passed away not long after she was born. Ronnie Williams remarried to another well-to-do man when Riri had been about five-years old before he passed away just a year prior, along with another little girl named Natalie Washington, best friend of Riri Williams since they were ten-years old.

It seemed like this girl’s life was shrouded in death and misfortune. Tony could only imagine the kind of trauma she’s encompassed as a result. The girl wasn’t even twenty-five yet and she’d been through what some have in an entire lifetime.

The silver lining in all of this was the fact that this girl was a super genius, which explains some of the behavioral problems she’s experienced in her youth described by her child psychologist. The girl was simply bored in her classes; they weren’t intellectually stimulating for the kind of brains and intellect she was working with at such a young age so she decided to occupy herself doing other things that fulfilled the purpose her schoolwork wasn’t at the time.

One thing’s for sure, her mother made the right decision enrolling her into Stark Academy, where she would take her college courses at and acquire her multiple degrees all before the age of twenty.

Tony couldn’t wait to get his hands on her. She was by far the most interesting character he’d come across in quite some time.

Some of her former teachers and professors described her as a sweet, highly intelligent kid, but rather reserved, not anti-social or even introverted, just a bit… guarded with those she didn’t know too well.

That made sense given all that she’s been through. Tony had a feeling she would be an extremely hard shell to crack and that he would have to go about this in a very strategic way. He would have to be far more cunning and calculating than he ever had to be before and even that wasn’t a guaranteed slam dunk because she wasn’t naive in the way Miles and Peter had been or overly trustful, quite the opposite.

She had all her ducks in a row and there was no pulling a wool over her eyes. Riri was quite aware of the kind of man he was, his true nature, so he had a feeling all of the bullshitting would be a waste of time given that there was an extremely large chance she wouldn’t buy any of what he was selling, no matter how convincing he sounded.

However, Tony _did_ have a few tricks up his sleeve that could be used to his advantage that her mother had shared with him in confidence, in her confessions in sacrament. Tony also had her mother on his side.

Ronnie was infatuated with him and who he was, she didn’t understand the cold shoulder her daughter would give him, couldn’t possibly see what Riri saw in him — the wicked monster that lay within — which is why she forced the girl to attend weekly private spiritual counseling sessions with him as a way to get to know him better and also to help with some of her unresolved issues.

Tony thanked Ronnie profusely for that gesture, for she had unknowingly ushered her daughter into the lion’s den, making it _so_ much easier to get to the girl than it would’ve been otherwise.

Riri was obviously unsettled with the arrangement, even tried to skip sessions, but Tony would have her retrieved and sent to his office when she tried to hide from him, even going as far as ditching classes on days she knew she had sessions with him. She tried her damnedest to avoid the inevitable, to prolong being alone with him in any capacity, because deep down, she knew the hell that awaited her once he was able to get her alone with him.

But, she couldn’t run and hide from him forever, especially with her mother pressuring her as well as Tony’s watchful eye on her at all times.

Riri, at some point, had finally stopped fighting it. Perhaps, it all became too much for her and she simply crumbled under the pressure, succumbing to her fate and that it was happening, regardless to whether she liked it or not.

The process of eroding down her walls had already begun and Tony wondered how long it would take before she was giving in to _him_ , the way the others had before her, and if she tasted as sweet as she looked.

* * *

“Hello Riri! You look rather ravishing today.” Tony grins, entering his office and closing the door behind him. “It’s good to finally see you.”

“…”

“Alrighty then.” Tony clears his throat. “Let’s get started, shall we?” He moves to set his briefcase down onto his large desk and removes his clergy robe. “First things first, when we’re in here, this is _our_ sanctuary. What happens in here stays in here. Understood?”

“…”

Tony glances over at her, where she sits perched in front of his desk, staring down at her lap, obviously giving him the silent treatment.

Annoyed, Tony decides to cut right to the chase instead, skipping past niceties and beating around the bush.

“So Riri, is it true that you like to munch on carpet in your free time?”

Tony’s words seem to catch her off guard and he chuckles, moving to stand directly in front of her, leaning against his desk as he folds his arms against his chest.

“You’re mother’s very concerned about you Riri and she has reason to be. You obviously have behavioral issues that go beyond what is deemed normal for a girl your age, not to mention, you harbor unseemly feelings towards the same-sex.” Tony smirks, unfolding his arms and leaning down so that he was at eye level with the teenage girl whose eyes were avoidant of his as he placed both arms on either side of her chair with a dark glint in his eyes as he glares at her. “…You’re mother came to the right person, because I’m going to straighten you out real good.”

Riri looks at him then and that look in her eyes is present, where she could see the hell trapped inside of him, the wretched parts of himself that he was able to hide from everyone except her.

“...You know,” Tony says, pulling away and sauntering across the room in a thoughtful manner. “One of the many things I’m going to love about this arrangement is the fact that I won’t have to pretend to be something I’m not with you, won’t have fake the funk or lie. Won’t have to put on any type of mask of deception for you Riri, because you see in me what others cannot, even people that have known me since I was a little errand boy, they could never see it… but you can.” Tony then pauses behind where she sits, leering down at the girl as the pads of his fingers stroke the soft fluffy curls of hair at the crown of her head idly. “…It makes me wonder what else you can see that others can’t. It could certainly explain why you like to act out so much.”

Tony then sighs and moves to kneel in front of the girl, who still remained silent and unresponsive. He reaches a hand out and touches her knee.

“Look, we won’t have to do anything today; this was more like an introductory session. But I want you to know that things don’t have to escalate between us. This could blossom into something quite beautiful and I could help with your problems, but you have to be willing to compromise, to work with me here to achieve any type of progress.” Tony gives her knee a solid squeeze before he continues. “…We could be extremely powerful together, Riri. I could provide you with anything you’ve ever desired, make sure your sister and your mother are taken care of for the rest of their lives, and all I would ask in return is your loyalty and your body. That’s all. Nothing more, nothing less. Consider this a peaceful offering. Think about it for a while, long and hard, and when you I see you again for our next session, I expect you to have an answer for me… Okay?”

“…”

The girl didn’t look the least bit interested in what he had to say, though Tony hoped for her sake that she did take heed to his words, because he did mean them and it truly was a peaceful offering, compared to all his other methods that left a lot to be desired that were certainly not as peaceful and did not include any choices or kindness in the matter. Tony could’ve went down that route, but decided against it, giving Riri the benefit of the doubt and hoped he wouldn’t have to take her by force rather than willingly like the others did.

Tony sighs and stands, returning to his seat behind his desk.

“That is all…”

The girl wastes no time snatching up her book bag and getting the hell out of dodge. Tony watched her leave and already began to formulate plans for their next session together.

* * *

Tony couldn’t stop thinking about the girl all week, she lingered in his thoughts, in his subconscious and there was nothing he could do to get her out of there, not when he wrote his sermon for Sunday service, not when he was with Peter or Miles, not during his work hours at Stark Academy — absolutely _nothing_ worked.

Tony found himself looking forward to seeing her again, mostly because of what he had planned for them if she didn’t give him the answer he preferred.

When the next week finally arrived and he was met with silence yet again when he asked her what her final decision was, it was all the answer he needed from her.

Tony couldn’t say he was all that surprised, really. The girl was as stubborn as can be and she probably believed she could outsmart him by offering up nothing in return but her stoic silence, but she couldn’t have been more wrong.

A large part of him wishes she would’ve taken his peaceful offering seriously and into consideration, but then he figures, what would be the fun in that?

Riri wanted things to be like this, she wanted to be difficult, and she would be treated according to the way she acted. If she wanted to be a stubborn bitch about this, then she would be treated like it.

“…I’m giving you one last chance to change your mind, Riri. I strongly advise you to, for your own peace of mind and well-being.”

“…”

Tony sighs.

“Very well…”

Tony reaches into his drawer and pulls out a bottle of chloroform and a handkerchief. He pours a generous amount onto cloth and glances up at Riri who sits across from him, in front of his desk, actively avoiding eye contact. He sets the bottle back into his drawer and stands, clutching the cloth behind his back as he makes his way around his large desk and clears his throat.

“I really wanted this to work Riri, I didn’t want things to escalate to violence, or for you to force me into a corner where I had no choice but to react. You have given me no other option, with your silence, your lack of effort, and behaving like such a spoiled bitch when I’ve shown myself nothing but friendly to you.” He pauses, deciding to take a deep breath in order to soothe the rage bubbling just beneath the surface, threatening to thwart his facade of self-possession before he continues. “...I want you to know that whatever happens to you from this point on is because you brought this upon yourself. You have no one else to blame, really.”

She finally looks up at him, alarmed, as if she could sense something was about to break out, and she was right, because it was the exact moment he decided to strike.

Riri fought, like Tony expected she would, but she was no match for him, there was no way she’d ever be able to overpower him and within minutes, her wailing, the flailing of her limbs began to gradually slow, until she lied unconscious and a sly smile graced the older man’s face.

“…You wouldn’t give it to me willingly Riri, so I had to take it from you.”

Tony carelessly tosses the cloth onto his desk and leans down to retrieve her unconscious form and carry her the short distance across the room and onto the large leather sofa where he gently lays her down.

Tony then returns to his desk to retrieve the things he’ll need, things he’d brought with him from home and some things he picked up along the way.

He sets all of the items down on the nearby coffee table with a sigh and turns his gaze upon the stilled form of the unconscious girl.

“I really wish you were awake, could’ve experienced something like this with me, it could’ve been something quite beautiful, but you didn’t want it with me, you decided to be a difficult bitch instead and forced my hand. Now, it will only be me to have all the fun while you’re knocked out, blissfully unaware.” Tony sneers as he proceeds to undress the young girl. “You probably thought you were too good for someone like me, that I was too old or that you’re a better person than me. Or maybe just maybe, it’s because you prefer pussy instead.”

Tony removes her shoes, unbuttons her blouse, revealing the white sports bra underneath (the kid still wore a goddamn sports bra for heaven’s sake). He then reaches to unzip her uniform skirt and drags them down her legs, deciding to keep her black knee-high socks on, mostly because he thought they looked adorable on her.

She’s left in her undergarments now and Tony leans down to press a wet kiss to her belly button and lower abdomen.

“My cock’s gonna fill that pretty little pussy of yours up and you’re gonna wonder how you were able to go without it.” Tony murmurs, moving further down to nuzzle his nose into her cotton underwear, inhaling her scent that clings to her skin and between her crotch, something like baby powder, vanilla and a slight hint of musk that lingers in the background. Tony’s eyes nearly cross as he places a hand on her bare thigh, glancing up at the unconscious girl before leaning in and darting a tongue out.

Tony doesn’t receive a reaction, which was to be expected, one of the downsides of using chloroform, but it doesn’t exactly deter him like it probably should have, quite the opposite actually.

The pads of Tony’s fingers press into the girl’s skin that seems to prickle from his touch as he leans in even more, practically burying his face into Riri’s crotch, licking her through the thin material of her underwear, damping the fabric with his saliva.

The girl just lies there as Tony assaults her with his tongue, briefly pulling away to rub two of his fingers against the wet spot of her lavender colored underwear before he drags the thin fabric down her thighs, removing them from her limp body and bringing it to his nose to sniff.

“Mmm...” Tony hums, before stuffing the fabric into the back pocket of his trousers and reaching to remove her sports bra. “You’re such a beauty, baby girl and you’re all mine. Daddy’s gonna take real good care of you.” Tony tosses her sports bra to the floor and begins to palm at her adolescent breasts. “You’re gonna be the good girl I know you can be while I give it to you.” Tony mutters as he leans down and presses wet kisses to her soft naked skin. “…I’m gonna give you a baby… you’re going to be the one that’s going to carry my heir, give me what I’ve always wanted, what my own wife couldn’t and what Stephie was unable to, God rest her soul.”

Tony then moves back down between her legs where the soft black curls cover her cunt and he reaches a hand out to brush the pads of his fingers against her pubic hair idly, before the urge overcomes him to go down on her again, which he does, groaning as her scent nearly suffocates him, making him dizzy with desire and arousal as he catches sight of the way she begins to moisten as his tongue laps between her folds, whether from her own arousal or simply from his saliva, he didn’t know, nor did he care. Although, it did make him wonder if she could still experience pleasure despite her state of unconsciousness, a part of him hoped she did, if only because it would feed into his already large ego.

Tony keeps licking at her clit until he starts to taste something peculiar, something familiar, yet unique. He couldn’t really describe it, but almost immediately, he knew what it was and it’s what truly got his adrenaline going as his tongue licked her clean of her own fluids, groaning audibly as he does so.

When he pulls away, a long string of saliva detaches and he stares at her face as he begins to undress. She looked so peaceful, so relaxed, he would’ve thought she was dead if it wasn’t for the subtle heave of her chest, a clear sign there was still life in her lungs, a beating heart in her body and a soul worth saving there, despite the stilled, lifeless form that displayed before him.

When he finally matches her nudity, he reaches for the lube, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers, leaning down and moving her legs out of the way and pressing a finger near the tight ring of her asshole, dragging his finger alongside it, making sure he got as much lube around the soft flesh as he possibly could. After all, he didn’t want to physically hurt the young girl, despite what she may have thought.

Tony bites down on his lip and glances up at the Riri yet again, observing for any reactions as he slowly began to ease a finger inside her tight warm hole, groaning at the thought of what it would feel like wrapped around his cock.

Tony finds very little resistance, so he begins to pump his finger in and out of her, swirling his lubed finger inside of her and then pulling out to pour more lube onto his fingers and sliding them back inside her, this time adding a second finger.

It’s quiet in the room, eerily quiet as Tony fucks his fingers inside her, opening the girl up in ways she probably never had been before, which only adds to the tightness he feels in his balls and the pressure in his cock.

“Oh, baby girl…” Tony groans, stretching three of his fingers inside her with ease. “…Daddy can’t wait to fuck you, fill that pretty pussy up with my seed and then you’ll always have a part of me with you. It’s your calling Riri. It’s what He wants; it’s why you were sent to me, for this very purpose. I knew the moment I laid eyes on you, that my prayers had been answered. You’re my other half, we’re meant for each other, it’s why you can see right through me, see me the way others can’t. You refuse to accept it, but it’s the truth.” Tony removes his fingers, dripping wet with lube and reaches for the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount onto his hands and then grabbing the silver anal plug with the gleaming rhinestone at the end and takes his time lubing up the metal. “You’re a lot younger than I anticipated, but it doesn’t bother me. I was never one to get hung up on age the way other people tend to. If it’s in His will for it to be this way, there’s nothing I can do about it.”

Once the sex toy practically drips with lube, Tony begins to align it with the entrance of her hole, easing the toy inside of her cautiously, enjoying the way the toy seemed to stretch her open and her subsequently clenching around the toy for dear life.

When the toy reaches the hilt inside of her, Tony pulls away to get a better look at it and groans at the gleam of the rhinestone, practically winking at him.

Tony’s erection feels heavy as it dangles between his legs as he gets in position, grasping hold of the swollen flesh and dragging his leaking cockhead between her folds, moaning at how soft and wet she felt. He knows he could get off just by the teasing gesture alone, but he couldn’t deny the hunger he felt in that moment, of wanting more, _so_ much more from her. Tony’s waited for what felt like eternity for this moment with the young girl and he wasn’t going to blow it for a quickie. No, he was going to ride this moment out for as long as he possibly could.

Tony’s pre-cum drips from his cock down onto her labia, before he guides his length down to press against the pink, puffy slit of her opening.

Tony sinks inside her with an ease that has his eyes rolling into the back of his head and his mouth falling open at the extraordinary feeling of her tight wet pussy encasing his cock. The warmth and slippery wetness that encompasses him in that moment almost makes him feel slightly dizzy and delirious with pleasure.

“ _Oh_ …” Tony grunts out, knowing full well he could cum just by the feeling alone. He definitely wasn’t expecting for the girl to feel _this_ good or for him to be this aroused, to the point where he felt he wouldn’t last as long as he anticipated. He knew once he began to move, he would be an absolute goner. “F-Fuck…”

Despite his concerns, Tony begins to move, however just as he suspects, only a few strokes in and he’s cumming like Niagara Falls. It would’ve been embarrassing at how quickly he crumbled under pressure had the girl been awake to witness his rather swift unraveling, but she wasn’t — thank God — so she would never know how weak she made him just by the feel of her walls expanding and clenching around his cock.

Tony moans as he begins to thrust his hips into the young girl’s, making her body shake and vibrate from his movements. He leans down and begins to suckle the girl’s neck, only then taking notice of the golden pendent she donned of Saint Archangel Michael of protection.

“Protection? Is protection what you desire, baby girl? I’ll give it to you. No one will be able to touch you but me. I’ll make sure of it.” Tony’s body rocked against hers as his breathing heavies. “Don’t want anyone else to experience this… pussy is mine.”

Tony cums again and he leans up, barely recovering as he grasps at her slender hips and begins to pull her body down onto his cock as he fucks her, enjoying the way her breasts jiggled from the movement.

“Fuck Riri, you’re gonna milk daddy for all he’s worth, aren’t you?”

The erotic wet sounds that began to reverberate throughout the room due to his cock plunging in and out of her pussy that gushed with Tony’s cum went straight to his head. He grips her waist, tight enough to bruise as he begins ramming his hips into hers at a rapid speed that has the leather sofa they occupied slightly skirting across the floor as Tony’s labored breaths filled the deafening silence over the wet sounds of their sex, until he was choking on a gasp as he came yet again, practically collapsing atop of the teenage girl as his cock pulsated within her searing wet core as he struggled to get his breathing under control.

It was only when Tony moved to pull away is when he’d spotted the droplets of blood mixed with his cum as he withdrew from her, a clear indication that the girl had been a virgin.

“Hm... Daddy’s had you first — before anyone else, huh? Why am I surprised? You strike me as the type to let some butch lesbian peg you from the back.” Tony chuckles out breathlessly. “I’m glad it was me that popped your glorious cherry. No one else would’ve been worthy enough to, honestly.”

After Tony dresses, he cleans up the area, including his ‘supplies,’ doing away with any evidence of what had occurred within the past hour and awaits for Riri to come to. He didn’t bother to dress her, for he’d wanted her to know what happened to her while she was knocked out, to send a message that if she refused to comply, he would take it by force and there was nothing she could do about it.

Riri comes to, perhaps an hour later, groggy and dazed, eyes narrowed and her face scrunched up in bewilderment.

Tony grins.

“Good afternoon, sleeping beauty. I’m glad you’ve finally awakened.”

“W-What?” She slurs, attempting to sit up, but whines as she does so, glancing down at herself, realizing she was in a complete state of undress. Her eyes widen in horror. “…N-No…”

“I wish you would’ve been awake to experience it with me, Riri. You opened up to me so well. It’s like we were truly meant for each other—”

“No!” She screeches as tears well up in her eyes and her bottom lip begins to tremble as it slowly begins to register for the young girl, just what happened to her while she was unconscious. “N-no, no, no, no, no…”

“Don’t cry Riri. I had to, you left me no choice but to. I asked you nicely and you turned me away. What did you expect?”

“I hate you…” is all she says as she lets out the most heart-wrenching cries Tony’s ever heard, because she knew that what he’d taken from her, she could never get back.

“Maybe next time you won’t be so quick to write me off, huh? Maybe next time you’ll listen to me when I speak.”

Tony allows her a moment to wallow in her own self-pity before he begins pressuring her to start getting dressed and to get herself together.

“I suppose I do not have to warn you about what will happen if you go blabbing about this to anyone, do I?”

Riri doesn’t look at him, keeps her head down, but she nods nevertheless, sniffling as she buttons up her blouse and slips on her cherry red sweater with the Stark insignia on the upper left corner. She retrieves her skirt, but she seems to be in search for something else as she finishes zipping up her plaid uniform skirt.

“Looking for something?” Tony smirks, watching her from behind his desk with a smug expression.

Riri looks up at him and it was only then that she figured it out. She shakes her head and finishes dressing. Just as she reaches for her book bag, Tony beckons her over.

Tony enjoys watching her dreadfully limp over to him, still not used to the feeling of being anally penetrated by a sex toy or what it felt like being thoroughly fucked by a man twice her age. He didn’t miss the way she winced once she stood in front of his desk. Tony beckons her closer and she does, slowly coming around the desk to stand directly in front of him, avoiding eye contact.

“Look at me.”

She does and he takes her by the hand and pulls her in between his legs. One of his hands slip underneath her skirt and brushes against her bare ass, feeling the plug still very much stuffed securely inside her ass. He smirks in satisfaction.

“Don’t take this out, okay? Leave it in at all times, until I say you can take it out. Understood?”

Reluctantly, she nods and he continues.

“And fix the way you walk sweetheart, so it at least doesn’t look like you have something shoved up your ass, no pun intended.” He chuckles.

Riri remains silent, not even cracking a smile, and he sighs, reaching a hand out to smooth out the stray hairs on her head, taking one of her curly strands in his hand and twirling it around his finger.

“I hope you will be more engaging in our next session. You really missed out on a beautiful thing Riri. But there’s always next time.” He then tugs on the strand of hair wrapped around his finger. “Now, before you go, I want you to sit on my lap and give daddy a nice wet kiss to tide me over until our next session, ‘kay?”

Tony’s other hand tugs at the hem of her skirt and she obeys, reluctantly of course, awkwardly sitting on his lap while Tony pulls her in before she could properly adjust herself.

He tongue kisses her while she sits there, motionless, while one of his hands slips back underneath her skirt to caress the sensitive flesh between the warmth of her thighs, evoking a sound from the back of her throat in response. Riri tries to push his hand away and she catches him by the wrist just as he begins brushing two of his fingers between her sensitive folds.

“Don’t—” she murmurs.

“Remember what I said about complying, Riri.” He admonishes with a stern glint in his eyes, loving the way she visibly shrinks before him, knowing her fate lied in his hands now.

Tony decides to let her go for now, although he had a feeling that the message was clear and that he wouldn’t be receiving as much push back from the girl as he had before, not if she wanted a repeat of what had occurred this afternoon, of having her body completely violated, used for another’s source of pleasure and treated as if her body were not her own.

Tony had something of a hunch that Riri did not desire to go through this again and would much rather cooperate with him than being rendered utterly weak and defenseless by him like she had been before, unable to properly defend herself against any of it.

Riri would never allow that to happen again, which is how Tony knew that going forward, she would finally submit to him in the way Tony had desired for quite some time.

* * *

And so it begins, Tony had finally gotten the girl to cooperate, finally gained exclusive access to her body, had gotten to her on a psychological level.

Riri never truly recovered from what he’d done to her the last time he’d gotten her alone. The incident was fresh on her mind every time they were together and because of that, she’d always submitted to him, if only out of fear of what he was capable of if she didn’t give him everything he wanted from her.

Would he overpower her again? Knock her unconscious and desecrate her body again so she would be unable to fight back like he had done before? Tony wasn’t above doing it again, so she had a right to assume that he would if she pushed him to it by continuously fighting back.

However, even with all of that being said, it still didn’t stop her pathetic attempts at prolonging the inevitable. She experimented with many different and creative methods to get out of sleeping with him, out of attending their sessions on a weekly basis and simply being alone with him period.

Tony can admit that he did find her attempts amusing to say the least, if only because she truly believed she would be able to get away or escape his clutches. That would _never_ happen no matter how hard she tried.

“...I… can’t. I started my period.” She states one afternoon as she fidgets in her seat perched in front of the large desk situated inside his expansive office.

“You started your period?”

Riri nods and Tony purses his lips, standing and pointing towards the leather sofa across the room.

“Go lie down.”

“But—”

“If that’s what you’re claiming, I know you didn’t think I wouldn’t check. You and I both know you’d do anything to get out of your duties to please me. I put nothing past you. I have to make sure you aren’t lying to me darling.”

Dreadfully, Riri stands from her seat and makes her way over to the leather sofa with Tony on her heels. She lies down on the sofa, eyes glistening with unshed tears as she does so.

As soon as Tony gets her flat on her back, he’s nudging her thighs apart and almost immediately, he gets a waft of a sharp metallic smell, prompting him to wet his lips as he proceeds to drag a hand up her thigh, giving it a slight squeeze before slipping it underneath her plaid uniform skirt, reaching for the waistband of her underwear.

The girl begins to openly sob when he begins to tug at her underwear, yanking them down her legs despite the audible sounds of her weeping, something she’d began to do quite often. Riri hardly ever verbally begged or pleaded with him, but she cried quite frequently.

Tony sniffs her underwear, where the scent is stronger — metallic, vanilla and hints of musk. Tony could feel the familiar tingle between his legs just by the scent alone.

Riri desperately tries to pull her skirt down in attempt to cover herself and retain some form of pride and dignity, but it’s all for naught. Tony could already see it, the thin, mangy string that dangles between her legs, a clear indication of a tampon stuffed inside of her, causing something in his belly to clench at the mere sight of it.

“Looks like you were telling the truth…” Tony smirks, twirling his finger around the string idly. “However, I hope you’re aware of the fact that this doesn’t change anything.”

“But I’m—”

“I don’t care. You think a little blood is going to be enough to put me off? You can still conceive while menstruating. The fact that your period even came is proof that we aren’t doing enough. You know me well enough to know that I’m not going to stop until I get what I want, what I’m owed and what I’m entitled to and you’re going to be the one that’s going to give me just that, one way or another.” Tony then yanks out her tampon, evoking a surprised gasp from her in response. “You were chosen for this very specific purpose Riri. You have no choice but to fulfill it. It’s in His plans.”

She glares at him then, despite the quart sized tears falling from her lashes.

“I would kill myself before I had a baby with a wicked monster like you.”

“Such a drama queen you,” Tony chuckles, feeling a familiar strain against his trousers as he gazes down at the bloodied tampon. “I swear no one else can make my dick wet quite like you can, baby girl.”

Tony’s words seem to ignite a peculiar anger in the girl, but it quickly dissipates into utter and complete shock when he holds her drenched tampon up to his face and darts a tongue out as he begins to lick her tampon clean of any evidence of her menstruation.

“Blood is my guilty pleasure, a hidden kink of mine.” Tony then tosses the used tampon over his shoulder once he’s done with it, leaning towards her. “I have no clue why many dislike it so much. I love it.”

“That’s because you’re sadistic.”

Tony growls and grasps her by the ankles, yanking her down closer to him, causing a surprised yelp to escape past her lips.

“It’s called a preference honey, and a kink, it doesn’t make me ‘sadistic,’ just horny is all.”

“No!—”

He goes down on her anyway, despite her objections, and almost immediately, she goes limp, like she always does when it begins.

Tony pushes her skirt up over her belly so her lower half is exposed for him to feast his eyes upon. The scent of her intoxicates him, makes something in his belly tingle and his face feel hot.

Riri is back to sobbing again as he begins to lick the area where he spots majority of the blood is gushing out from, groaning as the crimson liquid trickles down his throat as he slurps up as much as he possibly could, feeling some of it trickle down his chin as he buries his face between the young girl’s crotch.

Riri’s sobs fill the quietness of the room that go completely ignored by the older man down between her legs, the obscene sounds of his wet licks to her clit cause a long whimper to escape as she tries to squirm away from him, but it’s of no use. He holds her in place, groaning in her pussy as he nuzzles the bridge of his nose against her wet folds.

Tony eats her out like a starving man; sloppy, wet and bloody it was — and like many times before, Riri’s body betrays her and Tony knows she hates it, because it serves as further confirmation to both of them whom her body belonged to, who was the owner and who ultimately had control over it and it certainly wasn’t her.

Tears spill over her blotchy cheeks as she cums, mixing with her menstrual blood, which Tony laps up all the same, practically obsessed with the taste and smell of her invading his senses this way, heightened by her menstruation.

“You pretend every single time that you hate this, that you hate me, but your body always tells me different.” He presses a final kiss to her left inner thigh before he pulls away, reaching to unzip her skirt and drag the material down her legs, leaving her naked from the waist down. He proceeds with unbuttoning her blouse. “I have a feeling today’s the day I’m going to succeed in putting a baby inside of you, baby girl… I can feel it.”

Riri whines in discontent at his words and he laughs, taking utter and complete joy in her despair and dismay, successfully removing her blouse and sports bra thereafter, leaving her stark naked before him.

“Oh, quit your whining little girl; you know how many would _die_ to be in your shoes? And look at you now, complaining and whining about it like its some type of punishment instead of a blessing. Babies are the ultimate gift from God, one of the best things He gave us the ability to do, which is to procreate, be fruitful and multiply. You may not be happy with the arrangement, but you better get used to it sweetie, because this is your life now. Accept it and stop fighting it.”

“How will you know it’s yours?” Riri retorts, venomously, a vengeful glint in her large brown eyes. “You really think you’re the only one?”

Tony pauses in his movements, stepping out of his trousers, leaving him in nothing but his undergarments as he stares at her, clenching his jaw, her words successfully getting under his skin.

“I would know Riri. You see, I have eyes everywhere. You’re always being watched. You, your family and your friends — even the little skanks you sneak around with that you think no one knows about. I do. I know all about them, where they live, where they come from, and their associations with you.” Tony scoffs. “You would think with all of the free dick I’ve given you, it would be enough to deter you away from the true repressed lesbo you are at heart, but as the infamous saying goes, you can lead a horse to water, but you can’t make ‘em drink.”

“I’m not a lesbian,” she counters with narrowed eyes.

“Sure you aren’t.” Tony sneers, removing his boxers and allowing them to pool at his sock clad feet before carelessly kicking them to the side. “You just prefer pussy over dick? That would make you lesbian, hun. Unless, perhaps, you have an affinity for both.”

“Get off me!”

“Can’t do that baby girl,” Tony replies, moving to position himself between her legs, even when Riri squirms, which he has no idea why she still fights back at this point. It wouldn’t change anything; only make things more difficult than they had to be.

“No!”

“Stop it!”

“I will just abort it!” RIri shouts out of nowhere as she squirms beneath him. “If I can’t do that, I’ll just purposely miscarry. I’ll do whatever it takes just so it won’t happen!”

Tony loses his cool then. In all honesty, he doesn’t mean to, but he does. He strikes her, backhanding her right across the face, silencing her almost immediately, the sound of his hand colliding with her cheek echoes the room.

“You ungrateful brat! You would take the one thing that means the world to me away just because you think you have the power to!” Tony takes her by the wrists and pins them down on either side of her head, pointing a stern, authoritative finger at her as he speaks. “I’m not going to let you or anybody else get in the way of this. I won’t allow it! You’re going to carry my child to term, even if I have to lock you up for the entirety of nine months to make sure it happens, you will give birth and you _will_ give me what I want, no matter the costs.”

More tears spill from her eyes as he takes her then, roughly and quite harshly, giving her very little warning before he plunges in, deep inside her, so deep it was probably a bit painful, just going by the shrieks from her that follows his abrupt penetration.

“I was going to make love to you Riri, I was going to handle you with tender loving care, make you feel what I’ve felt for you for all this time, I was gonna love on you and yet again, you’ve turned me away just to be a vindictive bitch!”

Tony rocks into her as she sobs loudly over the audible wet sounds of his cock thrusting inside her at a rapid pace.

“I’m going to put a baby in you Riri and you’re going to take my seed, like you were always meant to, like you were born to dammit!”

One of Tony’s hands move to close around her small, slender neck and he takes great pleasure in watching her crumble beneath him, face wet with her tears, large brown eyes filled with unadulterated despair and terror. It turned him on, it fed the monster inside him that took pleasure in other’s misfortune, at being the reason they stumbled at His word, and the cause of their corruption and distress.

Tony groans at how she feels wrapped around his cock, clenching and sucking him into the warm depths of her wet cunt and the squelching sounds that followed that went straight to his head, as well as the metallic smell that filled the air around them, and he could feel her menstrual blood soak his cock as he pumps in and out of her at a concerning pace.

Tony leans down to tongue kiss the squirming girl beneath him. He often wondered if she ever thought about biting his tongue off whenever he would slip it inside her mouth. The thought probably crossed her mind more times than Tony would’ve liked, but she knew better than to try anything with him, that is if she didn’t want to be knocked out cold again while Tony had his way with her for hours on end.

When he pulls away, he leans down to suckle at her jiggling adolescent breasts.

“…One day,” he breathes out, glancing up at tear-stricken girl. “These are going to be filled with lots of milk to feed my baby with. You’ll be lactating and I’m going to suck on them all the time, until there’s no more milk left for me to take.”

Tony’s thrusts are long and powerful, swift yet vigorous as his hips slammed into hers, a deep audible groan escaping him at the sounds of his tight, heavy balls slapping against her leaking wet pussy that oozes more and more of her menstrual blood, further arousing him in ways he never had been before.

“Let me in Riri,” Tony pants out over the erotic wet sounds of their sex. “…Let me _in!_ ”

They cum simultaneously, with Riri, yet again, unable to control her body’s natural reaction to the pain and pleasure of his ministrations, convulsing beneath him from the intensity of her orgasm while Tony fucked her with wild, animalistic pleasure, unable to control the way his cock propelled inside her tight wet heat, thoroughly enjoying the slippery wetness of the girl’s cum and her blood, mixed together to create so much lubrication for him that he was able to achieve multiple orgasms in a row before his hips finally slow and his labored breathing evens out as perspiration trickles down his spin.

“Fuck,” Tony murmured out breathlessly as his cock, buried deep inside the girl, pulsated and paints her insides with his milky white fluids yet again.

Riri’s spirit looks completely broken by the time he’s done with her, like a part of her had died in that room with him as he brutally raped her.

When she left, Tony made sure he thoroughly cleaned his office of any evidence of his recent undertakings, for he anticipated a visit from Miles later that afternoon after instruction for k-12 ended. Thankfully Riri attended college courses so her school hours were a bit more flexible in comparison.

Tony thought about her for the remainder of the day, the glint in her eyes as he forced his way inside her, despite her cries of agony.

It wasn’t necessarily because he’d felt guilty about what he’d done, it was just… he couldn’t recall ever losing control like that before, of the darkness that he harbored in the depths of his core to come barreling out in the way that it did, just because of what Riri had said about aborting and purposely miscarrying his unborn child.

It shocked him more than it frightened him, although he knew he had frightened Riri. She’d known who he was from the very beginning, but she’d seen with her own eyes how the evilness inside him reared its ugly head and in the end, it was she who’d gotten the worst of it as a result.


	4. Hubris

“…You’ve been seeing Miles this entire time, haven’t you?”

Tony startles at the sound of the familiar voice coming from somewhere behind him. He turns around and sees the boy, standing near the entryway of the sacristy, where he’d been preparing for Sunday morning service.

“Why hello there Peter, long time no see!” Tony smiles despite the slight apprehension he felt within at the boy's mere presence. “How're you adjusting to Stark Academy?”

“Could be better,” Peter replies, with a bit of an attitude, Tony notes.

Tony turns to the two female missionaries on the other side of the expansive room with a strained smile plastered upon his face.

“May we have a moment in private please?”

“Of course Father, if you need us, we will be helping the ushers with their placements.”

Tony nods and watches them leave the room, closing the door behind them and eyeing the boy closely who seems to noticeably fidget. Peter looked like he hadn’t a good night’s rest in who the hell knows how long. Those wide brown eyes had bags underneath them and his skin was ashen in appearance. He looked like death had warmed over, so tired, the kind of tired that Tony had often see in men and women in his age group, too tired for someone as young as Peter to possess.

“...He’s been coming to see you, hasn’t he?”

“Who?” Tony asks, feigning ignorance, if only to stall himself more time to organize his thoughts and give a suitable answer to Peter, one that didn’t make him out to be some pathological lying, deceptive, manipulative bastard, even if he was exactly that.

“Miles.”

“Oh… yes, well, he came to me for guidance for personal things he’s been going through. He’d seen how well I helped you and thought I’d been the best person to seek assistance from.”

“Why didn’t he tell me he was seeing you? We’re practically best friends. Why wouldn’t he tell me he was having problems?”

Tony shrugs.

“Maybe he was embarrassed, maybe he didn’t want to upset you or worry you too much with his personal issues. There could be a plethora of reasons as to why he kept it from you, but I’m sure he meant you no harm. Miles, sort of like you, is the type that doesn’t like much attention or fussing over him. When he encounters problems, he bottles it up inside and like I’ve told you many times, it’s not a healthy way to live nor is it a suitable way to express one’s emotions. It ends up snowballing into something catastrophic later on if not handled properly and in a timely fashion.”

Peter still appears unsettled, bothered, and Tony takes a few steps closer to the boy.

“…Is everything alright Peter? You’re not upset about this, are you?”

Peter glances up at him and the glint in his eyes is enough to pull at Tony’s heartstrings, if only just a little bit.

“…Do I have reason to be upset about this?”

“No, of course not, Peter. Why would you ask that?”

“Because you said I was the only one, that I was special, that you could be with no one else except me because I was the only one that could fulfill His purpose with you.”

“All of that is still true Peter, nothing has changed.” Tony lies, right through his teeth. “You have nothing to fret about. Stop worrying.”

Peter doesn’t look all that convinced, only lets out a heavy sigh, shoulders slumping. This had obviously been weighing heavy on the boy’s mind, for how long, Tony didn’t know, but it was definitely taking its toll. He didn’t like seeing Peter in such a frazzled state, even if he had reason to be every bit of the paranoid he was.

“...When I found out he’s been seeing you this entire time, I kept thinking about how you finally found someone else to give you what I’ve been unable to. I just knew it would be a matter of time before you’d found someone else. It drove me crazy thinking you were touching someone else the way you’ve touched me. I know I shouldn’t act this way, be jealous and all, but… I can’t help it. I love you…”

“Oh Peter,” Tony sighs, reeling the boy into him and wrapping his arms around his smaller frame. “You have no reason to feel jealously at all. Miles could never measure up to you. No one can. You know that, don’t you?”

“…I guess…”

Tony hums in discontent.

“No, that’s not good enough for me Peter. I need to know that you know that you’re the ultimate for me. You’re the only one that matters.”

Peter blinks up at him, wide brown eyes watering with unshed tears, he blinks and one streams down his cheek, prompting Tony to wipe it away with his thumb as he strokes the side of the boy’s face affectionately.

“…You really mean that?”

“I have no reason to lie to you Peter.”

The boy gazes at him for a few passing moments before nodding as he chews on his bottom lip nervously.

“Okay.”

Tony smiles and pulls the boy in, pressing a chaste kiss to the lips, but Peter holds onto him, obviously yearning for more.

“Peter—”

“Please,” Peter pleads with those adoring brown eyes of his that gaze up at him with such desperate longing. “Please Father Stark… I’m ready.”

Tony frowns at the boy’s words.

“Ready? Ready for what Peter?”

“To give you what I should’ve given you long ago.”

“Peter, you’re emotions are running at an all-time high right now. Don’t do something you’re not ready for because you’re trying to prove a point.”

“But I’m not trying to prove anything. Honest! It’s what I want. We still have time. Service doesn’t begin until an hour and a half from now…”

Tony stares at the boy contemplatively. He knew it wouldn’t be the best idea for a plethora of reasons. It wouldn’t be ideal for the boy’s first time and doing it in the sacristy was risky. But the prospect of fucking the boy while bystanders were near — damn near a few feet away — made his head feel lightheaded with arousal.

“Lock the door,” he finally states after a few prolonged moments of silence.

Peter’s eyes brighten with genuine excitement and thrill, rushing over to the door and locking it as quickly as his shaky fingers allowed.

“Follow me,” Tony instructs and the boy obeys, following the older man into another room, to which Tony closes the door and locks it. “If we do this Peter, you’re gonna have to use your inside voice. I know your very animated and I love that most about you, but this time around, you’re gonna have to put a muzzle on it. Understand?”

Peter nods eagerly.

“Yes sir.”

“And we have to be rather swift about it. We don’t want to raise any suspicions now do we?”

“No sir,” Peter shakes his head.

“Atta boy, let’s get started, shall we?”

It didn’t take either of them long to disrobe. Tony was so very glad he always kept bottles of lube stashed in various places where he knew no one would find them.

Peter was already thoroughly aroused by the time Tony had gotten him naked. The boy’s cock stood at attention, long and pale with a nice girth to it as it began to curl up into his navel.

Tony decided to slip in a bit of foreplay before they began anything major, mostly in an attempt to ease the tension in the boy’s frame, get him loose and relaxed enough so that whatever apprehension he did harbor would soon flee his body as Tony pulled the boy’s pliable body flush against his equally naked one, causing a slight moan to slip from the boy’s lips at the electric feeling of the skin on skin contact.

Peter’s skin was warm and soft when it pressed against his. One of Tony’s hands snaked around the boy’s slender hips, pulling him in even closer than he was before, so that there no conceivable space to be found between them, inevitably causing their erections to brush against each other.

Tony pulled no punches as he licked his way into the boy’s mouth, a lazy, wet kiss it was, and began to thrust his hips forward into Peter’s, grinding their heavy erect cocks together in a salacious and erotic way that drew out a pleasant hum from Tony in response to his own movements.

There was an obscene noise that followed after these movements, the titillating sounds of their cocks caressing, tangling and fucking alongside each other.

Peter moaned in their shared kiss, his breathing heaving by the second as Tony held him in place, never ceasing the rapid thrusting of his hips into his, very aware of the fact that Peter was being brought closer to the edge, pre-cum leaking from his cock as Tony’s roughly thrusted alongside his in a tantalizing manner, encouragingly, persuasively, eventually coaxing Peter into climaxing with an audible whimper against the skin of Tony’s neck.

“…Okay?”

Peter wordlessly nods and Tony chuckles.

“Alright, I want you to sit on this desk while I oil you down so you can take my cock with ease.”

Peter nods and takes several steps back from him and lifts himself up onto the large wooden desk. Tony retrieves his lube, but no condoms to be found. He must’ve run out. Oh well, he could go without one just this once.

“You look so beautiful for me Peter. I bet you’re gonna feel as beautiful as you look.”

Tony pours a generous amount onto his fingers as Peter blinks up at him, anticipation in his eyes as well as slight apprehension.

Tony proceeds to gently prod at the boy’s entrance, circling the tense muscle with his index finger, amused at the way Peter tensed at the slightest hint of penetration.

Tony used his other hand to rub Peter’s inner thigh soothingly.

“You have to relax baby boy, you can’t keep tensing up like this. If you can’t take my fingers, you definitely won’t be able to handle anything bigger than that.”

Peter seems to take heed to his words, inhaling deeply, briefly closing his eyes and exhaling. When he opens his eyes and they lock with his, there is an unspoken peace there that Tony finds endearing.

“…Okay?”

Peter nods, wetting his lips.

“Yeah… I’m ready now.”

Tony nods and proceeds to press a finger inside the boy. Peter exhales, chewing on his bottom lip in a way Tony found quite arousing, prompting him to sink his finger deeper inside the boy’s tight warm heat.

“…Doing okay?”

“Mm, yeah… m’kay…”

“Sure?”

“Y-Yes… keep going…”

Tony nods and proceeds to cautiously pump his finger in and out of the boy, expertly spreading the lube, making the boy instantly wet and slick to his touch, which made the small penetration less disconcerting for the boy.

Peter seems to be adjusting to the feeling of being anally fingered for probably the first time in his life rather well, shifting his hips a bit and letting out small breaths.

“Peter—”

“More,” Peter breathes out. “…I want more.”

Tony reaches for the bottle of lube, pouring more onto his fingers and gently, he adds a second finger, immediately observing Peter’s reaction to it, which seems rather neutral for the moment as he exhales yet again.

“…Okay?”

Peter nods, still chewing on his bottom lip as Tony begins thrusting his fingers within the boy, eventually spreading them in a scissor like motion, evoking a surprised gasp from Peter in response.

Tony continues thrusting his fingers inside him, stretching the boy open and preparing him for his cock, enjoying the faces Peter made in response to his ministrations.

“You’re opening up so well for me Peter, like the good little boy lover you are.” Tony murmurs over the vigorous thrusts of his fingers. “Wanted me to fuck you right here in the sacristy, like the sinful whore you are.”

When Tony adds a third finger, Peter gasps, eyes widening and hands gripping the edge of the desk as his breathing becomes slightly labored.

“Think you’re ready for something bigger Peter? Like my cock?”

Tony doesn’t wait for a response, only removes his fingers, snatching the lube and drenching his cock with the slimy clear liquid until it dripped from his tip.

He sets the bottle down and pressed his thick mushroom tip against Peter’s slick hole and decides to tease it for a bit, rubbing the top of his cock between the boy’s cheeks, which evoked pleasant moans from the boy before Tony eventually began easing his way inside Peter, who immediately clenched around him in response.

It took everything in Tony not to push forward at the warm suction of the tight muscle gripping the head of his cock in a way Tony found dizzying.

“Please…” Peter whimpers and all Tony could see was desire in the boy’s eyes, unmistakable lust, and it tells him more than Peter could ever truly say in that moment.

Tony pauses for a long moment before he slides all the way in until he bottoms out. Peter chokes on a gasp, arching his back a bit as his mouth falls open in a silent scream.

Tony leans over him, placing his hands on either side of the boy’s frame, giving him a few moments to adjust to the feeling of being penetrated for the very first time in his life before he eventually begins to move.

Peter winces, but doesn’t tell him to stop, so he doesn’t, groaning at the warmth of Peter wrapped around his cock. The kid wasn’t lying, he really was a virgin. Tony could tell by the peculiar tightness of his slick heat as Tony began to thrust inside of him, causing the desk Tony had Peter spread eagle on to rock from his movements with a small squeak that followed thereafter.

“Oh Peter,” Tony moans out, rocking his hips into the boy’s. “Making daddy’s cock feel so good… so tight and wet for me, aren’t you?”

Peter’s face was flushed an adorable shade of pink as his wide brown eyes began to fill with tears.

“Don’t cry Peter, you’re doing so well.”

“H-Hurts…” Peter whines out. “Please… I… I can’t—”

“Gotta be strong Peter. This is what you asked for… what you wanted and what you’re gonna get.” Tony grunts out, the speed of his hips gradually intensifying.

“Please,” Peter whimpers over the audible sounds of the desk shaking and vibrating due to Tony’s ministrations. “S-Stop… It’s too much…”

Tony groans, leaning up and taking Peter by the thighs and hammering away, evoking a loud cry of discontent from Peter in response.

“No—” Peter cries.

Tony ignores the pleas from the boy, which only seem to spur him on even the more as he proceeds to fuck the young boy with an intensity that Peter most likely wasn’t ready for, especially not for his first time, but Tony didn’t care.

Part of it was an anger that laid dormant within him that came barreling out in that moment at the amount of time it took to even get to this point with Peter. The boy had been _such_ a fucking tease, constantly dangling the prospect of this in his face for the longest, too much of a weak link to act on it.

Today would be the day the boy would become a man; Tony would make sure of it. It was about time anyway, Peter was already seventeen now, but oftentimes behaved as if he was a six-year old child, in the way he always seemed to exist in a constant state of anxiousness, the clingyness that followed towards anyone who showed him any smidgen of attention, and the inability to stand on his own two feet without the constant desire for validation of any kind. But most of all; it was Peter’s lack of confidence in almost all aspects of his life that Tony found most pathetic about the boy.

Miles and Riri never acted as insecure and weak as Peter sometimes did with his childish insecurities and uncertainty about everything he did. In certain instances, Tony found it endearing and sweet, while in others, it was rather annoying and only served as a reminder of just how old Peter actually was.

Tony was alternating between gazing at Peter’s face and the way his own cock stretched the weeping boy open. Something in Tony’s belly tingling with delight in response to the sight of small hints of blood that he could see, mixed with the lube as he slammed his cock deep inside the boy.

Peter moaned in his cries, his face was red and blotchy, and his nose was runny. He looked like an absolute train wreck and it was because of him, only because of him.

“Tony!” Peter sobbed over the audible wet sounds of Tony impaling him with his cock, his heavy balls smacking against Peter’s ass as he does so. “ _Ah_ —”

“Take daddy’s cock like a big boy Peter,” Tony moans, gripping the boy’s thighs tight enough to possibly bruise as he pounds the boy into the squeaking desk. “Take it!”

Tony came from his own harsh strokes, painting the boy’s insides with his semen.

Tony was left a panting mess as he gazed down at boy whose sobs had slowly but surely softened up, cum trickling down the length of his cock, twitching and leaking profusely.

Tony grasps the boy’s cock in his hand and begins to slide his hand up and down his length vigorously, drawing out breathy moans from Peter in response.

Tony doesn’t stop his ministrations until his hand becomes soaked with Peter’s cum, the boy slightly writhing underneath him from the feeling of being overstimulated.

Tony finally lets go of the boy’s cock and watches it pulsate on his belly, already feeling a familiar twitch of his own cock just by the sight alone.

Peter looks utterly drained and worn-out by the time Tony withdraws from him, catching sight of his own cum seeping out of the boy’s hole, trickling down between his cheeks.

Tony wets his lips and leans down to kiss between the boy’s cheeks, darting a tongue out and swiping against his stretched hole, wet with lube, blood and his own semen.

Tony licks the boy clean of it all. The gesture seems to sooth the slight hiccups from Peter’s cries who begins to moan erotically from being eaten out with an enthusiasm that has the his head dizzy with pleasure.

When Tony pulls away, a long string of saliva detaches from the Peter’s hole and he leaves lingering kisses near his inner thighs before arising and trailing adoring kisses to Peter’s navel and torso, until he eventually reaches his face where he plants an impassioned kiss to the boy’s lips.

Tony runs his fingers through his wavy locks of hair, practically smothering the boy with his mouth and only pulling away due to his incessant need for oxygen.

“…I’m so proud of you Peter. You did absolutely amazing. You made daddy proud.”

The boy doesn’t respond and Tony leans down to kiss him again before eventually pulling off of him and moving to dress.

It was eerily quiet as they dressed, Peter sniffling as he slipped on his dress shirt and trousers, struggling a bit once he got to his tie.

“Here,” Tony murmurs, nudging the boy’s hands away to tie the Windsor knot the boy seemed to struggle with the most. “…There we go, just as handsome as ever.”

Tony smoothed the boy’s hair out and wiped his face clean of tears. It still appeared red and quite blotchy. Tony reached for a Kleenex and handed it to Peter who sniffled again.

“Blow your nose and get yourself together before you go out there, wouldn’t want to raise any suspicions with looking like you walked off the set of The Planet of the Apes.” Tony chuckles.

Peter blows his nose and takes a deep breath. He clears his throat and straightens out his suit before turning his head to face Tony, but never looking him in the eyes.

“I’m ready.”

“Sure?”

Peter nods.

Tony unlocks the small office door and leads Peter out onto the main sacristy. He takes another look at the boy before he lets him leave, but not before pulling him in for a salacious kiss.

“See you soon Peter.” Tony smiles while boy only offers up a slight nod over his shoulder before he flees the scene.

“Father Stark, the pulpit is ready for you.” One of the missionaries tells him minutes later, just as he finishes going over his Sunday sermon.

Tony grins from ear to ear.

“Thank you Sister Margret, I’m on my way now.”

* * *

“I don’t have to ask who these belong to,” Pepper sneers, chucking a pair of lavender colored underwear at him as soon as he exits the bathroom. “Another one of you’re whores perhaps?”

“Jealousy is so unbecoming of you dear. And I see you’ve been snooping through my things yet again, looking for something to bitch about.”

Pepper glares at him as she sits down in front of her vanity to brush her hair, as she always did before bed.

“…Is she of age this time around? Or are you back to chasing the skirts of underage girls?”

“She’s younger, smarter and prettier than you have ever been. Why do you think I chose her?” Tony smirks. “She’s everything you’re not and I mean that in the harshest way possible.”

Pepper pauses in her movements and he knows his words sting, chip away what little self-esteem she had left in this wretched marriage of theirs, and he can’t find an ounce of sympathy within him for her despite the way he sees his words negatively affect her.

“…You can be so cruel to me, Tony. I don’t know how I am still able to find any love or fondness in my heart for you at this point... I must be a goddamn fool.”

“Still smells just like her,” Tony says, as if Pepper had not spoken at all. “Smells just like when I was inside her, when I had all of her in my mouth. She didn’t last long either; her face was priceless when she finally climaxed.” Tony chuckles in a derisive manner.

Tony doesn’t see it coming, the brush she chucks across the room in a passionate rage that instantly gifts him with a shiner that has him yelping in shock.

“You bastard!” Pepper shouts at him from across the room.

Tony growls and narrows his eyes at the woman with a deep-seated anger in his eyes as he grits his teeth.

“You’re going to pay for that you insignificant, infertile bitch!”

And that is how the fighting match began that was mostly one-sided with Tony throwing most of the blows that Pepper barely dodges. He takes majority of his anger out on the woman he’d grown to thoroughly despise over the years, hate more than anything and anyone else.

Pepper could feel his hatred for her with every blow she took to the legs, abdomen and torso. When it was all said and done, Tony was left with a few minor scratches and a black eye while Pepper had taken the worst of it. Fresh bruises taking the place of the old ones, the transition was one Tony took great pleasure in witnessing firsthand.

The night ends with the sounds of Pepper’s sobs echoing in the eerily quiet bedroom as he falls asleep with an ice pack to his eye.

* * *

It was Miles who Tony had learned of it from first, after a particularly vigorous session of passionate sex, of Riri’s condition that had somehow gotten out due to her lack of attendance at Stark Academy as of late, missing three days of instruction in a row.

“Rumor has it that her mother took her to a routine doctor’s appointment and they discovered she was pregnant. Some speculate that the father is either a boy from one of her classes, a professor or someone that doesn’t attend Stark Academy. Some think she’s going to get kicked out because she committed a sin of fornication, of premarital sex that produced a baby out of wedlock…”

“I would never do such a thing. We’re all humans who make mistakes and we all deserve forgiveness for them. No one’s perfect.”

“But I heard that she’s a troublemaker, that she’s very smart, but she has issues. I even heard that she likes making out with girls under the bleachers in the gymnasium... but I suppose that’s not true if the rumors of her condition are true.”

“So that makes her a bad person Miles?”

“No, but—”

“And you believe every rumor you hear? You shouldn’t judge a person off of hearsay or based off of assumptions. You could miss out on getting to know a lot of great people if you do.”

Miles seems to take heed to his words as he looks away. Tony reaches a hand out to touch Miles’ hand that rested on his tummy, interlocking their fingers.

“Besides, I never pegged you as the judgmental type at all.”

“I’m not, really, it’s just… the way some people are talking about her… it’s like she’s the spawn of Satan or something. I know she made a mistake, but I don’t think she deserves to be treated so horribly and talked about like she’s no better than dirt on the ground. You would think no one’s ever made a mistake before in their whole entire lives with the way they speak on her.”

“People just love any opportunity to get on their soapbox about anything. It makes them feel better about the things they lack in their own lives. It’s a way to deflect and take the negative attention away from themselves and onto others instead.”

“That makes a lot of sense…” Miles nods, fiddling with their joined hands. “But I do hope that she’s okay, even if I didn’t know her that well. For her sake, I hope the rumors aren’t true.”

Tony doesn’t respond, but the boy leans into him, inevitably rolling on top of him and pressing a kiss to his chin, nuzzling his nose against Tony’s.

“…If it’s true, I wonder who the father is…”

Tony hums as he wraps an arm around the boy’s waist.

“Must be someone special,” Tony murmurs out as the boy rests his head on his hairy chest with a sigh. “If she’s willing to face the immeasurable amounts of scrutiny she will undoubtedly be met with when word eventually spreads concerning her condition…”

* * *

It wasn’t long before Tony received a phone call from Riri’s mother confirming the rumors that Riri was indeed pregnant, seven weeks along to be exact.

Tony agreed to stop by her home; as her mentor and as a source of spiritual guidance in a time in her life that she needed it most, a father figure of some sort and the “confidant” that he’s been to her for all these months he’d been counseling her.

“Thank you for taking the time to stop by at such short notice Father. I know the circumstances aren’t ideal—”

“She is like a daughter to me, of course I would come to see her, no questions asked.”

“Thank you Father, your words mean more than you could ever know.” Ronnie closes the door behind him and began to lead him further into the cozy home. “Riri is up in her room, she hasn’t come out for most of the day. I’ll take you to her.”

Ronnie leads him through the two-story home that was rather modest yet suitable for a widow and her two female children.

Tony couldn’t take his eyes of her ass as he trailed behind her as they made their way up the staircase and down the hall where Riri’s room was.

Ronnie knocks on the door.

“Riri, sweetheart, you have a visitor.”

When they aren’t met with any sort of response, Ronnie sighs and pushes the door open to find Riri in bed, buried under a thick comforter with her headphones on, toying with her Walkman.

The minute she spots them — spots Tony — her face almost instantly turns ashen in color, eyes widening in unadulterated anger and fear at Tony’s mere presence — in her room and in her sanctuary of all places presumably away from him.

“Look who’s here to see you Riri.”

“Mom I… I thought I said I didn’t feel up to talking to anyone right now.”

“I know but, I think it will help to talk to someone, especially someone who has your best interest at heart.”

Tony doesn’t miss the incredulous look that crosses the young girl’s face at her mother’s words. Riri glances at him then and he smiles, which causes her to visibly shiver in response.

“Don’t be rude to our guests Riri, you know I’ve taught you better than that. Be nice.” Her mother warns with a stern expression on her pretty face before she turns to Tony. “I’ll leave you to it.”

“Thank you.”

Tony smiles at the woman as he steps inside the room, watching her leave and waits until he could hear her footsteps disappear down the hall before he turns to Riri who appears to be on high alert as he takes a seat on the stool placed near the foot of her bed.

“Why are you here?”

“Because I can be,” he retorts. “But the better question is; why didn’t you tell me? I had to find out through word of mouth. It would’ve been nice to hear it directly from you instead of from whispers on the street.”

“My mother wouldn’t let me return back to school, although it’s too late, everyone already knows and she’s ashamed, upset about the kind of things people are saying, and she’s disappointed in me. That much is obvious.”

“I’m not kicking you out because of what a few close-minded people think. You’re going to continue your education at Stark Academy, like you’ve been doing.”

“Have you heard the things people are saying about me? I’m not going back there to be taunted for being the school’s ‘pregnant whore,’ no thanks to you.” She sneers.

Tony arises from his seat and moves in closer to her, sitting on the side of her bed. Riri seems unsettled by the close proximity he has to her now and she wounds up flinching away from his touch when he goes to place a hand on the flat plane of her belly.

“Don’t touch me.”

“Don’t be like that, honey. I know this isn’t what you wanted for your life, but this is in His will. This is a purpose of yours that you have no choice but to fulfill.”

Riri angrily pushes his hand away as tears well up in those large brown eyes of hers filled with such sorrow and despair.

“My mother, she won’t even let me get an abortion, she says it’s a sin and if I do so, my soul will be damned to hell. Why am I supposed to carry the sole burden of shame for a baby I didn’t want to begin with? A baby that was raped into me? Why am I the one whose soul is damned to hell if I don’t want any parts of the man that further ruined my life growing inside of me? How is that right?” Riri exclaims.

“You need to stop acting like a spoiled brat Riri. I understand that this is a lot to handle and a huge lifestyle change for you, but this is not about _you_ anymore. The baby needs to be your priority now, next to furthering your education.”

There’s a spiteful glint in the girl’s eyes that takes Tony off guard, unsettling him because of how swiftly her gaze went from sorrowful to malicious within seconds.

“…I’m going to tell her… I’m going to tell _everyone_ it’s yours, that it was _you_ that did this to me, that your responsible for why this happened to me, that _you’re_ the father — that you raped me, over and over and over — until you got me pregnant!”

Tony clenches his jaw and narrows his eyes at the girl.

“...Are you threatening me Riri? Because I don’t think that’s very smart of you to do.”

“And why is that?”

“Don’t you know who I am, little girl? No one would believe a word you say, not with the kind of reputation you’ve acquired for yourself over the years. And besides, you know I would kill you before I ever let you or anybody else attempt to destroy me.”

“...Even if I carry your child inside of me… you’re own flesh and blood? If I die, they do too. You realize that, don’t you?”

Tony glares at her with a hardened expression.

“Don’t you fucking dare use my unborn child as a bargaining chip.”

“Fuck you—”

“You already did,” Tony retorts. “Look Riri, _this_ is your fate now. It would be in your best interest to just accept it. You’re having this baby, you will return to Stark Academy and you will continue your weekly sessions with me so that I will be able to keep tabs as your condition progresses. This is how it will be from now on… Understood?”

Riri’s eyes glisten with unshed tears as she glares at him with unmistakable sadness and rage, prompting her to turn away from him completely.

“…Get out.”

Tony stares at her for a long moment before he eventually stands and moves across the room, placing a hand on the doorknob. He turns his head around to gaze at the young girl who sobs on the belly of one of her stuffed teddy bears; her audible hiccups fill the silence of the room.

“...I expect to see you at school tomorrow — bright eyed and busy tailed. I have high hopes for you Riri, don’t let me down.”

The girl doesn’t respond, only continues her weeping and Tony sighs, shaking his head before he finally leaves her be.


	5. Vengeance Is Mine

Many, many things had began to unravel for Tony after that visit with Riri, starting with the fact that, not even two days later, Riri had attempted to kill herself by way of overdosing on Xanax and Vicodin.

No one knew how the hell she’d gotten hold of them, but that the amount that was found in her system would’ve killed her had her sister Sharon not found her when she did, unconcious and barely breathing.

Riri had suffered a miscarriage as a result of the attempted overdose and for that, Tony was beyond furious. And what made matters worse is the fact that she’d left behind a note that apparently detailed all of the abuse she endured at the hands of no other than Tony Stark himself; the beloved, well-respected catholic priest that sexually abused her for months on end, the one who had gotten her pregnant via rape and fathered her then unborn child as a result.

Ronnie Williams confronted him about it when he’d gone to visit Riri in the hospital, who had been in a coma for an entirety of a week thus far.

“I don’t know why she would make up such baseless claims against me. I took Riri in like she was my own daughter, cared for her like one and desired to help her sort through her issues, but it obviously wasn’t enough for the kind of mental health issues she’s dealing with. I will continue to pray for her recovery despite it all. That’s all we really can do at this point.”

“But… But why would she say all of those things about you? What reason would she have to make it up? They were elaborate and… oddly specific… I can’t see Riri lying about something like that. That’s not who she is and certainly not the way I raised her.”

“I don’t know why either. It seems to have come out of nowhere. Listen Ronnie, I can’t tell you what to believe, but we both know that Riri is struggling with something that goes beyond our realm of comprehension. She needs psychiatric help as well as intense healing and prayer. A chaotic, deceitful demon has gotten hold of her soul and tried to convince her that killing herself was the right thing to do. She’s decided to listen to the dark voices in her head rather than the almighty God and that never ends well for anyone. I will continue to pray for her and wish her nothing but the best.”

Tony left the hospital unsure of whether Riri’s mother believed him or not, but he knew he had planted the seed of doubt in her and sometimes, that was all it took.

Tony was far angrier about the fact that Riri had done something like this because he knew she’d done it, not with the intention to actually off herself, but the baby. It was all about the baby he’d put inside her that she’d hated with a passion, so much so that she would risk her life to rid herself of it if it meant that it would no longer be a part of her anymore.

Tony had never felt such anger in his life; he wanted to _kill_ that little bitch for pulling a stunt like this. Tony would make her pay, one way or another.

But, unfortunately for Tony, this had not even been the worst of it, barely scratched the surface of what was to come. Somehow, someway, Peter had found out about the weekly sessions he’d been having with Riri and began to piece two and two together and inevitably came to the conclusion that he’d been the father of Riri’s unborn child, that he’d been doing all the things with Riri (and Miles) that he claimed he only did with Peter.

Peter had confronted him about two days after Tony had visited Riri in the hospital. Tony never saw it coming, really. He knew that one day, with all of the shit he constantly engaged in on a daily basis that, at some point, it would all catch up to him in ways he would’ve never predicted. He just never thought that day would come so soon for him.

* * *

It occurred on a rainy Saturday afternoon. Tony was home alone, taking solace in the peace and quiet the cozy one-story home brought him in the absence of his wife.

Tony had taken a long, relaxing shower in order to calm his nerves. His mind had been overwrought with the thoughts of Riri and was perhaps going through a period of mourning over the loss of his unborn child, by way of blatant murder at the hands of its selfish, heartless mother.

It was like the Stephanie situation all over again, perhaps worse because it’d been every bit of intentional this time around, a rebellious act of retribution against him that resulted in the premature death of yet another one of his unborn children. The thought alone infuriated Tony as much as it ate away at him in ways that were all too familiar and quite vexatious to his already perturbed spirit.

Tony had clothed himself in something casual and comfortable before making his way towards the living room where the fireplace crackled. Tony grabbed a few of his unfinished books on science and engineering (his guilty pleasures) and made himself comfortable in his favorite recliner.

Tony had made up in his mind that the day would be dedicated to clearing his thoughts and regrouping.

A singular knock on front door is what startled Tony from his evening of quiet reading. He hadn’t been expecting anyone and as far as he knew, neither had Pepper, she would’ve told him. Perhaps it slipped her mind, it certainly wouldn’t be the first time she screwed up on something.

Tony sighs and sets his book aside as he makes his way towards the front door, never bothering to steal a glance at who it could possibly be through the peep hole before swinging the front door open, shocked to find Peter Parker standing outside his front door, clad in a bright yellow raincoat, tattered jeans and scuffed up Chuck Taylor’s that had clearly seen better days, once upon a time.

“Peter…” Tony breathes out, eyes immediately scanning their surroundings; just to be sure no one was watching them. Thankfully his neighborhood on weekends, particularly Saturdays were relatively quiet. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk to you.” Peter replies monotonously.

“Couldn’t this wait until Monday? You know how much I dislike house visits Peter, it’s too risky.”

“Do these rules only apply to me or are they to be broken for Miles and Riri?”

“What?”

“You lied to me.”

“Peter, what’re you talking about?”

“I know all about your little dalliances with them. I know it was you who got Riri pregnant.”

Tony is at a loss for words, eyes aimlessly scanning their surroundings yet again before he steps aside, swallowing thickly.

“Come in.”

Peter obeys and slips inside. Tony closes the door behind him and leads the boy further into the home, into the living room he occupied.

“Peter, how could you accuse me of something like that?”

Peter takes a deep breath before he gives a reply.

“…I went to visit Riri in the hospital, although I never got to know her, I felt bad about what happened to her. I overheard her mother talking about you to a family friend or something, and she was saying how she thought Riri would be so much better off now that you were counselling her, but it seemed as if she’d gotten progressively worse. It’s when I started to piece certain things together. Her mother had said something along the lines of Riri leaving behind a suicide note detailing her experiences with you — sexual experiences; how you forced her to have sex with you, raped her repeatedly until she’d gotten pregnant. I didn’t want to believe it at first, because I loved you and truly believed in my heart of hearts that you would never be capable of something so evil and depraved.”

Peter pauses then, a peculiar glint in his wide brown eyes as they gaze at Tony with unadulterated sadness and heartache.

“But then I thought about my first time with you, how I kept telling you no and you didn’t stop. You kept going and going and going, with a look of pure evil in your eyes, worse than anything I’ve ever seen before in my life. It was like you got a thrill out of it, even when I told you to stop because you were hurting me.”

Tears well up in Peter’s eyes that were red-rimmed and had dark circles around them, his hair appeared greasy and unkempt, and his clothes were the usual cheap hand-me-downs that appeared as if they’d visited the washing machine one too many times, judging by the faded, greyish look to them.

“It was when I went to see Miles, I confronted him about it all, about what you and I were really doing during our ‘spiritual guidance’ sessions and how you told me I was the only one that you could fulfill His purpose with, and that is when he’d told me everything, about the true nature of your relationship with him, the things you two would talk about and do together… we got into a huge fight over it… I think I hurt him really bad. He was losing a lot of blood by the time I left his house.”

Tony’s eyes widen in horror.

“Peter… Peter my God, what did you do?” Tony shrieks.

“He kept saying how right you were about me, how you thought I was weak, a ball of insecurities and a ‘sheep.’ I kept telling him to stop, to shut up because you wouldn’t say those hurtful things about me, you loved me, you cared about me more than anybody else!” Tears began splashing down onto the boy’s cheeks at a rapid pace as he shook his head in disbelief. “He wouldn’t shut up, he wouldn’t stop, so I grabbed the nearest object I could find... I... I don’t remember specifically what it was, but it was something hard and heavy, and I hit him over the head with it and he fell to the ground without a word and I couldn’t stop hitting him on the head with it until I saw blood… and then I left.”

“Peter, we need to get him help, he could be seriously injured. You could’ve killed him!”

“Is what he said true? ...Did you really say those things about me?”

“That doesn’t matter now, Peter! You physically _assaulted_ someone! Someone you once called your friend! We need to get to him now!”

Tony rushes over to his landline; he’s only able to punch in a few numbers before he hears a clicking sound, prompting him to pause in his movements.

Slowly, he turns his head around to find a 9 millimeter Beretta pistol pointing at him, held by the shaky, inexperienced hands of Peter Parker with a crazed glint in his eyes.

“You said I was the only one… you said I was special, you lied and took advantage of me!”

“Peter... Peter, sweetheart, I did no such thing.” Tony replies calmly, obviously in an attempt to ease the rapidly escalating situation he found himself in a matter of minutes. “Miles and Riri, they’re lying! I don’t know why but they are. You say you love me, but you choose to believe them over me? After everything I’ve done for you?”

“The only person that’s lying is you! Miles told me things that he would have no way of knowing unless you’ve been intimate with him!”

“Peter, honey, you _need_ to calm down. I understand you’re upset, but behaving this way won’t make you feel any better.”

“Killing you will,” Peter replies in a spine-chilling tone. “ _You’re_ the common denominator in _all_ of this. You fed me lie after lie after lie and I believed you because I loved you and because I didn’t want to see what was happening right before my eyes until I had no choice but to. You used your position of authority to commit some of the most heinous sins and you call yourself a priest!” Peter scoffs. “A demon is what you are! The devil reincarnated! You drove a girl to suicide because of what you put her through and you drove me to kill! It’s _you_ that is the problem and you won’t stop! You will never stop until you’re dead!”

“Peter—”

“You think I’m such a sheep Father Stark? Well, how’s this for a sheep!”

Tony’s eyes widen in horror when the first shot comes, penetrating his left shoulder, the sound of the gunshot ringing in his ears as he screeches in pain, stumbling back onto his recliner.

“Peter, no!—”

The boy fires two more shots, one to the older man’s belly and the other to his right kneecap.

“Am I still a weak sheep, Father Stark? Am I a shark enough for you now?” Peter shrieks.

Peter fires three more shots in point blank rang execution-style; one to Tony’s throat, one to the center of his forehead and the other right through his heart, killing him instantly.

Tears gush from Peter’s eyes as he stares at the dead man before him, bleeding profusely, and soaking the recliner he resided on with crimson.

Tony’s eyes were left wide open in horror and his mouth agape. It was a haunting sight to see, a greatly disturbing vision to be left with, of a man that was once seemingly larger than life, whose corpse was now riddled with several bullets, a man that had once meant the world to Peter and all he could do was burst into tears at the ruins that was Tony’s remains, filled with gaping wounds where the crimson blood had spilled out from him in abundance, inevitably staining the thick fabric of the cream colored turtleneck sweater he donned; the sight alone ate away at Peter more than the actual act of murder itself. He was unable to bear the pain of what he’d done to the man he thought he loved.

Peter contemplated for a long moment about what he was going to do, before he’d finally come to a conclusion.

He’d grabbed a nearby pen and a piece of paper and began to write, for how long, Peter didn’t know, but by the time he finished, the entire page was filled with a jumble of words.

Peter left the letter in an area in the eerily quiet home he knew would be found once their bodies were discovered. Peter stared at the deceased man once more before he’d eventually put the barrel of the gun to his head and pulled the trigger, inevitably taking his own life, his lifeless body hitting the floor with a disturbing sound, echoing throughout the uncanny silence of the one-story home.

* * *

The deceased bodies of Tony Stark and Peter Parker were discovered by the wife of the deceased, Pepper Potts-Stark.

The letter was discovered by law enforcement officials, which did prompt an investigation, but due to the fact that one alleged victim was dead, one was in a coma and the other suffered life threatening head injuries, it didn’t take long for the case to go cold. The only evidence they had were the suicide notes of the deceased and the comatose, and although Miles had been on the road to recovery, it was likely possible he would lose a significant amount of his memory as a result of his head injuries and there was no telling when Riri would come to.

No one wanted to believe the man they’d grown to love, cherish and adore would ever be capable of the things he was accused of by mentally unstable teenagers. Pepper never turned against him, even in death, she denied the allegations and honored her late husband with kind words and mournful tears to the general public.

It was enough for most to believe the allegations were lies, made up to destroy the character of a great man that did everything in his power to save as many souls as he possibly could and was being unfairly punished for lending his time and attention to ungrateful children that had nothing going for themselves. The alleged victims were dismissed and labeled liars by majority of Stark’s congregation along with the media.

Tony Stark was painted as a fallen hero met with such a violent, tragic and bitter ending that he didn’t deserve.

Michael Evans, husband of the late Stephanie Evans, spoke at Tony Stark’s funeral as well as countless others who had nothing but kind words to deliver to the late Tony Stark.

May Parker moved out of the area, mostly due to the harassment she faced, being the aunt of the boy who murdered a real life hero. She received countless death threats and hate mail as a result, inevitably pushing her to the edge of her sanity at having lost both her nephew and husband in such a short span of time. The hate only forced her to pack up her things and flee, never looking back.

Ronnie Williams was not as fortunate to pack up and leave like May Parker did, but she did move out of the area. Riri was kicked out of Stark Academy and the media bullied her and her comatose daughter who had been unable to properly defend herself. The media labeled Riri a troublemaker, all sorts of sluts and whores, and mentally unstable. They were cruel to her daughter and it made her angry. The only solace she found in the situation was the fact that at least Riri couldn’t see nor hear any of the nasty things people were saying about her, but when she woke up, she would and Ronnie dreaded when that would eventually happen.

Miles had been the only one out of the three alleged victims that the media seemed to spare with their vitriol. He was seen as the only “true” victim in the entire debacle, having suffered so much at the hands of a mentally deranged boy who Miles had once considered a friend that nearly bludgeoned him to death.

The televised memorial for Tony Stark brought in a large crowd of people as they gathered together to remember the upstanding man they’d loss due to senseless violence.

In the end, some would be inclined to believe Peter, Riri and Miles had not received the justice they deserved, not publicly or in the traditional sense and they wouldn’t be wrong to feel that way. However, the violent end Tony Stark faced at the hands of one of his plentiful victims: Peter Parker, would serve as close to justice as they would ever get — if only for the simple fact that Tony Stark’s predacious, sadistic behavior, his constant victimizations, his endless lies, emotional manipulation games, narcissism, psychopathy and various forms of abuse would _end_ with them, and no one else would be unfortunate enough to ever cross Tony Stark’s path the way his victims had been.


End file.
